Silent Night
by OreoCoral
Summary: The King of the Dead - the Underworld - Hades, has turned his dark attention onto the lovely Goddess of Spring and Life, Kore. Both beings unlike, yet alike. An over-protective Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture seems to be the only obstacle between him and her...Or is it?
1. Prologue

**- SILENT NIGHT** © 2013 -  
by OreoCoral

.

No part of this fictional story is to be sold, copied, translated or reproduced anywhere without my consent. All things, names, and several places mentioned in this story is part of Greek Mythology. Some details about certain things that I will be using here has been changed as well.

Please do not take this out of Fanfiction/Fictionpress or anywhere else where this fiction is posted officially under me. The website(s) where it is posted will be mentioned on the Author's profile.

.

/written-14/4/2013-/

.

.

* * *

.

.

**- INTRODUCTION ON AUTHOR -**

_.  
_

.

Greetings, I am a FictionPress and Fanfiction author known by the name of OreoCoral. I am a Singaporean as well as a half Korean-and-Chinese. Currently, I am in secondary school and therefore, do not have much time to get onto the computer, perhaps only on weekends. In addition, I do not know the language of Koreans, only Chinese (unfortunately...) so please do not converse with me in Korean.

Although I have a passion for writing stories, I somehow do not manage to keep that motivation and patience which is needed when writing. Therefore, many stories under me have been deleted, left untouched for months, or discontinued. Usually, they're just deleted.

My age, personality, description of outer appearance will not be revealed to anyone, just so to let you know early before one of you decides to ask.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**SILENT NIGHT**

.

_Anger flares..._

_Sorrow takes..._

_Chaos erupts..._

.

The King of the Dead - the Underworld - Hades, has turned his dark attention onto the lovely Goddess of Spring and Life, Kore. Both beings unlike, yet alike. An over-protective Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture seems to be the only obstacle between him and her...Or is it?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**PROLOGUE**  
**[Ancient Greece]**

.

He had watched her for a long while now, all thanks to the black waters of his domain which had the special ability to spy and see on any area and anyone up in the Upperworld. Of course, only _he _could execute such happenings for all in the Netherworld listened and obeyed him and him only - even the other gods, goddesses, and spirits who resided there. Such as Thanatos, the Spirit of Death and Minister of the Underworld, and Hecate, the Goddess of Witchcraft. These two were his most trusted advisers, and were exceptionally loyal to him without much question.

So there he was, in a stiff crouching position by the pools, staring deeply at the slender figure dancing in the meadows, her auburn tresses whipping through the blowing wind and emerald green orbs sparkling beneath the beaming rays of yellow-white light. She was beautiful, even Hera would agree, with her peachy and flawless skin and facial features which most females would yearn for. She was always full of life and never seemed to pause in her bright smiles. Even her shape was perfect and ideal. Though many of the divine beings could so easily change their appearance at will, hers was natural. Dressed in a light pink pleated chiton and epiblema, it gave her an innocent and pure outlook, thus heightening her beauty.

Not more than once, he again thought how beautiful she was and indeed how the title of the Goddess of Spring suited her. She resembled spring itself in his eyes, yet he had no doubt that others would think the same, especially her mother - Demeter, Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture.

A scowl plastered itself onto his face, he did not much like his younger sister, and she felt the same towards him, even their hatred for each other was wide known around. In their father's stomach they would too fight and argue heatedly. One could imagine the happiness he had felt when finally separated from her. It was one of the few things he owed gratitude to Zeus, his younger brother and ruler of the Gods, for. To him Demeter was a pest and nuisance. He thought it best for everyone for her to carry out her duties quietly without much talking. In fact, not speaking at all would be pure light for him. The sound of her voice - no matter how nice to may sound to others - aggravated him. It calmed him to know that _she _did not resemble Demeter too much.

In addition, she was much too overprotective of those she loved and cared for, her daughter practically being the only one. Zeus, the very man who had fathered their child, was not included for her feelings for him had long since diminished.

Then, a familiar voice could be heard speaking from the visions of the still liquid, "Kore!" He was not at all surprised to see Artemis, Goddess of Hunting, appear into view, accompanied by Athena the Goddess of War. The two usually spent time with Demeter's daughter whenever they could, given enough spare time for them to travel there and forth.

"My Ladies," Kore's voice was soft, polite, and sweet. He would not tire of hearing it, even if she spoke the whole day away. She hurried over to the two goddesses just as they enveloped her in a warm hug.

"No need for such formalities, Kore!" Artemis laughed warmly, pulling her gently onto the green grass where the forest nymphs were staring to make themselves seen, clearly excited by the arrivals of two mighty beings. Athena agreed and the trio were then seated in a small triangle beneath the shade of an pomegranate tree. From watching Kore, he had learnt most of her favorite food, pomegranate being her most favored She would often be sitting amongst nature, chewing and swallowing the delicious fruit.

"Yes," Athena added. "Perhaps only when others are here. But when they are not in sight, we shall be friends instead of distant acquaintances! Come, and let us enjoy this fruitful time together!" Kore's tinkling laughter rose to the blue skies as she nodded her head and the forest nymphs surrounded them at once.

"Do we have the permission to braid your hair?" they asked cheerfully. Artemis and Athena exchanged curious and doubtful looks - they had not experienced the braiding of their hair before, and thought it strange and new to them. Kore laughed once more.

"Oh, do consent!" she begged. Seeing this, the pair hesitantly allowed the nymphs to dance about them, twirling the locks of hair and sticking leaves and flowers into them. As they did so, they sang many merry tunes and chatted with the three eagerly. When their work had been completed, they stepped back and waited for the results. Athena touched the blue rose by her ear and slowly, a small smile made its way onto her seemingly-serious face.

"It is rather pretty," she commented, looking at her reflection in the river flowing softly by the sides. Artemis studied hers and spoke.

"I would rather a bird's feather than lilies," she said and the nymphs immediately dispersed to find a pretty bird's feather. "Other than that...it is nice." Kore smiled at their words and ran her hand over the blades of grass gently.

"I have almost forgotten," cried Artemis and retrieved a parcel made of leaves from thin air before handing it over to Kore. "Apollo has requested of me to give to you this." Their hidden listener and watcher felt anger boil up within him at the mention of another of the goddess's admirers. He was slightly comforted when remembering how Demeter would never let her beloved daughter go off with any of her suitors, no matter how brave or charming he was. Kore blinked in surprised and studied it curiously. Soft green leaves of many shapes were woven together professionally and a daisy was slithered into the middle.

"Do thank him for me," she said before carefully unwrapping the gift gifted to her. It was very pretty and she had not the heart to damage the image of the present. As she peeled off the remaining layer of pressed flowers, she was shocked to see a gold bangle adorned with jewels of many kinds nestled in the bed of swan feathers. It was the first that she received a piece of jewellery from him, most of his previous givings to be of flowers and such.

"My, my," Athena said, seeming just as stunned and shocked as her fellow goddess. "It seems to me that Apollo, your twin brother, Artemis, is getting rather serious!" Artemis gave a small, sheepish smile in turn.

"He is very fond of dear Kore," she replied. "And wants her as his wife. That I am sure you all know." And know indeed, he had been pursuing Kore for many months now, yet she never seemed to give a straight answer to his unspoken proposal. Athena's eyebrows furrowed together as she considered this.

"Though he may seem serious," she murmured. "Demeter would not allow this." How true her words were! Whatever gifts of their love for her daughter she had thrown away or buried deep within the soil, never able to be retrieved. As her words entered the unseen shadow's ears, he felt a twinge of relief.

"Yes," Artemis responded quite softly. "She would give her own life before allowing Kore to be married off. What a shame, what a shame!" she repeated. "For one so fruitful to still be trapped in an unseen cage." To this Kore shook her head.

"She means well," she said. "And her reasons makes sense to me." Artemis sighed and took her hands, cradling them in her own.

"Sweet Kore!" she said. "You can not be kept away for all eternity! There will come a day where you will have to be married, like all young maidens do, be them mortal or not."

"I do not think I would mind spending all of time alongside my mother," was Kore's reply. "Mother has told me many dreadful things about men, and up until now I do not trust them entirely, not even kind Apollo." This dampened the eavesdropper's mood.

"There is where you are wrong, my dear," Athena pointed out. "Men are not necessary..._bad_, as your mother might have told you. Take nothing but a subtle glance at Poseidon, God of the Sea, is he not friendly and warm?"

"That he may," the Spring Goddess said back. "But his type is hard to find, and I am sure most are lustful instead of seeking for true love. In any ways, I do not have the slightest interest of being betrothed to any one at the current moment. Maybe in the future, when the clutches of my mother on me has lessened, yet I doubt that for a _very_ long time." Her two companions looked at each other for a quiet moment as though sharing their thoughts before agreeing.

"Perhaps," Athena murmured and Artemis echoed after. "Now, shall we resume our playtime?" This she had asked just as the nymphs came back, each holding different types of colorful feathers, each unique and beautiful in its own way. As they started to pick flowers and twist them into bracelets and little crowns to be worn, he withdrew from watching any longer, now certain of the decision which he would make after pondering it for many months. He did not want to wait any longer, seeing how Apollo had now taken such a daring step in the attempt of winning Kore's hand.

_'My darling Kore, you shall be **mine**.'_

- X -

"Kore," Demeter greeted her child lovingly, embracing the lithe figure into her arms. "How I have missed you so." Demeter had long wavy hair in the color of the sun's yellow - now tied up into a loose bun - and a pair of sky-blue eyes. Like the others, she was beautiful. Kore hugged her back tightly and then withdrew.

"I too have kept you in my thoughts, Mother," she smiled and Demeter returned it before ruffling her brown curls briefly.

"It is close to the final stroke of Midnight," she commented and gestured to the dark skies where hundreds of small, glittering, stars shone brightly in the night as they stood beneath the very tree where Kore had spent half of the day with Artemis and Athena. "You had better head to bed Kore, for tomorrow you shall follow me to place our blessings amongst nature - our dearest friend and ally - so that it will ever flourish and grow." This Kore agreed eagerly and Demeter gave a small laugh at her response.

"Oh how much you shine!" she cried. "Even in the darkest of Nights you shine like the Sun itself. Now, go Kore, and sleep with Morpheus's blessings upon you."

- X -

"King Zeus," Hermes, the messenger of the gods, said as he bowed by the marble throne in the front of the Olympian Hall. The area had large white pillars and was rather bare, yet couches and torches furnished the place. By the front was two large sparkling thrones, the larger one for Zeus and the smaller one for his wife, Hera. "Lord Hades has requested a private talk with you. May I seek your response?" Hermes was a handsome and youthful man, with golden locks of hair and a pair of bright blue eyes, just as his father and was dressed in winged sandals, a traveler cap, and in his hands held the caduceus. Zeus was just the older version of him, but now with a curly beard and mustache and dressed in a white toga and golden sandals. Within his clothing was the lightning bolt and hand the royal sceptre. Upon hearing his son's words, surprise and curiosity overwhelmed him.

"Very well," he replied and Hermes dipped his head once more before hurrying off. Then, Hades appeared.

"Zeus," he greeted stonily – he was possibly the only one who did not address him using the titles 'King' or 'Lord'. "I have come on important business and I bid for you to listen." Zeus waved a hand, his interest heightening. His oldest sibling usually did not visit Mount Olympus, preferring to remain in the company of the dark and dead.

"Speak what it is you wish to say."

"Very well, I am asking you for your daughter's hand in marriage." It was curt and straight to the point.

"W-What?" Zeus stammered, feeling paralysed in his seat. Hades, the personification of death, is now seeking a bride? How strange, he thought. "Well…I have many daughters. Which of them is the woman who has captured your eye?" Hades blinked once and betraying no emotion or feeling, said,

"Kore, daughter of Demeter."

- X -

She then spent another half of a day with her mother, moving about to ensure the growing of nature and harvest remained well and splendid. Then, after Demeter had blessed a large field where its farmer grew wheat in, she turned to Kore and said,

"It had nearly slipped from my mind. Zeus has commanded a meeting between several of the gods, and that time has come," she said as a bolt of lightning flashed in the cloudy sky and the roar of thunder sounded in the distance, yet ever so loud and clear. "Remain here, Kore, I shall return soon, and do not stray away from here!" Metamorphosing into a large white crane, she turned and flew away into the clouds, heading for Mount Olympus. The moment she was gone from view, Artemis and Athena appeared once more. After they had played and talked for a long time, Kore felt slightly tired and drained of her energy - no doubt the cause was of the day's tiring work.

"I shall head over to the streams to reawaken myself," she said and walked away towards the far north where the running waters could be distinctly seen and heard as she went nearer and nearer, further and further from the two goddesses. She was in the blessed meadows of Enna, where trees, flowers, grass, and birds surrounded her. Once by the river, she knelt down and stared at the reflection. No change at all was in her looks, yet a look of the first stages of exhaustion was forming itself within her pupils. Strange, she thought, for she hardly felt the loss of energy. Suddenly, a flower caught her eye and she turned her divine attention onto it before gasping silently in delight as she beheld the beautiful plant.

It was a deep red, with the edges of its smooth petals black and flecked with gold dust. In the center was a what-seemed to be a small furry ball of yellow, it moved in accordance with the gentle breeze and small particles of the dust could be seen being blown away into the wind. Its stem was long and thin, a dark green with lighter shades of it in the middle. Tiny thorns protruded from the sides, yet none hurt her fingers as she tried to pull it from the soil.

As she tugged and tugged to no avail, a small fat bee flew to her ears, buzzing words into them.

"Princess of Spring!" it told her. "Do not continue to pull! My instincts have warned me that something sinister and shadowy is beneath the flower! Do you not think it strange, that such a special thing has grown from the fertile ground amongst many other of nature's creations and there is not one who shares its color and shape?"

"It is a pretty flower," she insisted. "And many things grow here, both strange and un-strange." She then turned back to proceed in the uprooting of lone blossom. At that moment, a black chariot pulled by decaying horses burst from a cleft in the earth, bits of dirt and brown soil flew in every direction. Its rider was dressed in shrouds and thus its face was obscured from view. It reached down and grasped Kore before pulling her up beside it, ignoring the screams coming from her mouth and struggle she was putting up. Then, the chariot dove back down and the cleft closed shut, the echoes of Kore's protests dying until it was no more.

- X -

The meeting had gone rather progressively, and Demeter was pleased about that matter. Zeus, her brother and former lover, rarely did his job seriously nowadays, usually spending most of his wretched time fooling about with young nymphs and mortal women, much to hers and Hera's disgust. Seeing his working behaviour ignited a bit of her old feelings for him – his calm features and stormy-blue eyes were all rather appealing now. She quickly shook it off; she did not care or love him anymore, the only person who held more significance than the others was her sweet child – Kore, the beautiful young goddess of Spring and Life.

Yet when she thought back her past relationship with the King of Gods, she inwardly winced. Thankfully Kore had been born before Hera, Queen of the Gods, had become Zeus's consort. If that had been otherwise, Kore would surely be living an unhappy life, eternally marked by the jealous and vengeful goddess. Demeter knew how much Hera hated her husband's mistresses and offspring, seeing how she had supposedly lost her place in his heart shortly after marriage. As she flew across the skies, hidden within the fluffy white clouds and listening to the mortals' chatter and laughter beneath, old memories came flooding into her head…

.

_"Lady Demeter, King Zeus has called for you to his hall in Mount Olympus," Hermes the god she found terribly annoying – mostly because of him being another of Zeus' son whom woman he had mated with had ended up giving birth to – said rather nervously. Demeter was sitting beneath a withering old tree with black barks and brown leaves, trying ever so hardly to revive it. She looked up at him and upon hearing his words, felt her heart skip with glee._

_"I shall go at once," she announced and Hermes was surprised to hear her thanking him for she usually rebuked and criticised him on nearly everything. He said nothing and breathed in a silent breath of relief as she transfigured into a large white bird before flying off into the direction of the home of the Gods. When she was nearly gone from sight, her flying in upwards, he hurried off to another place to deliver another message. Upon reaching the halls of Zeus which was empty apart from her brother himself, Demeter changed back and curtsied before him._

_"My Lord," she greeted. "On what occasion have you summoned me here for?"_

_"Nothing special, dear sister," was his somewhat warm reply and she was slightly startled on how his tone sounded. Most of the time he would sound flat and cold, so why did he seem so different on this particular day? "I have brought you here for a single purpose, would you like to hear it? But then, even if you didn't, I would still do so. So, back to the topic, would you like to listen to what I have to say?"_

_"Of course my Lord," she replied, rather curious now. "Do speak." He then got up from this magnificent throne and made his way towards her, thus accelerating her heartbeats – he was unnaturally close to her face and the warm breath could be felt on her bare skin._

_"Would you care to become my consort?" he asked, purring and running a large hand down her cheek. This shocked Demeter by an awful lot, whatever was he saying? Still, the feeling of excitement and thrill was now in her, muffling her every senses. For a long while, she had grown to love Zeus not in a sisterly way, but more of a lover's. Maybe it was his appearance that attracted her in the first place? Or the way he acted and spoke? She had concluded it was all three at once. But he would always ignore her, and when he didn't, wouldn't even speak to her using more than a few sentences. So why was he like this at this current time? On instincts she took a hasty step back and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_"Why?" was all that could come out of her mouth without her stuttering and stammering like a fool, much unlikely of a goddess. Her brother studied her for several moments before replying._

_"I have just…taken a closer look at you, nothing more," he said coolly. "And I must admit, Demeter, that I have grown fond of you. Literally everything about you has captured my attention again and again, in a way that I must find out more in order to satisfy my growing curiosity and interest." This he spoke in a seductive manner, tracing her jawline._

_"Then you wish to only use me as entertainment!" Demeter cried in outrage and withdrew from him several metres._

_"No, no," Zeus tried to make her think otherwise. "You have misunderstood me, sweet sister." He then beguiled her with words of love and oaths, and she fell for it._

.

By the time Kore had been conceived, the two could hardly stand each other. Perhaps the greatest thing Demeter had ever achieved was leaving him, and till now she did not regret it. She had realised he changed lovers as easily as he changed togas, and that sickened her greatly. She pitied Hera greatly, and wondered how she withstood his unfaithfulness. Though the two sisters were not much on good terms, Demeter admired her for having such a level of tolerance but then again she reminded herself that Hera was the Goddess of Marriage, and thus it was so she stayed with Zeus.

She was still flying and taking in the sounds of the mortals' daily actions when a piercing scream reached her ears. It was filled with fear, shock, and a desperate plea for help. Immediately Demeter identified who the owner of the voice was – Kore.

_'Kore! What has befallen my dearest daughter?'_ she thought as she flew ever faster towards the meadows of Enna, where her vision suddenly caught sight of two figures moving about frantically. Demeter descended and transformed back just as the two – who was actually Artemis and Athena, caught sight and was making their way towards her.

"Artemis! Athena!" she called out as she hurried towards them in rapid steps. The two looked frightened, concerned and pale to the bone. Dread filled Demeter's heart – something was amiss.

"Lady Demeter!" Artemis said worriedly. "Where is Kore? Have you seen her? We have not for she told us she was going to the streams to refresh herself…when we heard the scream-"

"Then you have heard what I have heard as well?"

"Yes, but have you _seen_ her?"

"…No, I have not." Athena's face was carrying an expression of distress as she looked about, her eyes seeking for her friend when a thought appeared in her head.

"The stream which she had gone over to…we must head there, to see if our dear Kore is there. If not…"

"We shall tell of the matter to Zeus," Artemis finished with a determined yet uneasy expression. The other two agreed and the trio set off in a swift pace towards the flowing rivers whose flowing waters could distinctly be heard. As they neared the area, despair was starting to have its toll on Demeter, her eyes were now wide and filled with a frantic emotion, her lips were pressed into a thin line and her face was a deep frown.

"She is not here, nor anywhere!" Artemis cried out and turned towards them. "Wherever could she be?"

"Who knows?" Athena returned grimly. "We shall have to speak to Zeus, and ask for his assistance in the finding of the Goddess of Spring – Kore." Demeter listened to all this in dismay and sorrow – whatever had happened to her child!

- X –

Kore knew not of the event that had occurred to her. Her kidnapper's identity could not be seen, and when she demanded to see its face, it remained silent, not seeming to hear a word she was shouting at him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed about her surroundings – it was dark, quiet, cold, and filled with the stench of death. Wherever was this, she had no knowledge. And here she was seated on a stone stool in a misty clearing where red rotting roses and withering vines and plants surrounded her menacingly. White figures wrapped in grey linen were all around her, floating in several straight lines to a place she did not know and did not wish to. Already a deep suspicion was in her mind, but she refused to believe it.

Her mother…Artemis…Athena…if only she had not decided to head over to the waters! If only she had listened to the bee's words! But it was too late now, too late to make any amends for her past mistakes. The best she could do was wait and see the outcomes. As she remained in her still posture, worrying and pouring over things mentally, a shadow fell upon her and she gazed up, slightly frightened. Anger filled her heart as she beheld the very _thing _which had taken her to an unknown place. She did not say a thing though, and watched warily as it slowly took a seat beside her on another boulder. It began to unwrap the shrouds about its face and when the cloth dropped to the icy ground of stone and mist, Kore's eyes widened in shock.

It was a man. His stature was tall, lean, and slender. He was probably a head taller than her and had long dark hair which fell to his back. His eyes were almond-shaped and a deep, shadowy hazel, no emotion or feelings could be distinguished from them. His cheekbones were sharp and chiselled and he had a rather angular face. Despite all these, he was quite handsome in a dark and mysterious way. Yet what unnerved Kore the most was his _skin_.

It was extremely pale, almost white, and it looked to her as though it had never seen the bright shining sun before. She watched, silent and still very stunned, as he removed the rest of the wraps, revealing a dark robe within. A necklace of skulls hung round his neck, and his fingers were adorned with rings of dark rubies. She flinched as he turned his lifeless-like gaze onto her; she was not comfortable around him, that's for sure.

"Kore." His voice was deep, yet not as deep as Poseidon's, and had a charming like effect in it. It sounded musical and alluring to all those who heard it. "This…is an unusual meeting for the both of us. You may not know me, for I am sure Demeter would not have told you and would told the other gods not to tell you, but I shall introduce myself as Hades." At once pure outage filled Kore for she recognised that very name as Athena and Artemis sometimes told stories about the Olympian gods. Hades, King and God of the Underworld, elder brother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, younger brother of Hestia, one of the Big Three, and part of the gods who had defeated Cronus. She leaped up in anger.

"Hades!" she said angrily. "How dare you steal me away from my mother, friends, and the Upperworld!"

"I did not steal you," Hades replied calmly and took her hands. "Rather, your father has consented to me marrying you." A sense of betrayal overwhelmed Kore. Did she and Zeus not agree that if she ever had to face the prospect of marriage, they would discuss it together?

"_Marry _me! Why, I do not know you, and you do not know me, so how can you marry me?" she cried, wrenching her hands away from his cold ones. Thankfully, they did not smell of decay, unlike the rest of the place.

"You do not," he agreed. "But I you."

"How is that possible? You have never seen me, and we have never met until today," she whispered softly and uneasily while taking a wary step back.

"I have often watched you," he explained, gesturing to the black waters in front which were still and unable to see through to the bottom. "Reflected upon you." These very words made Kore extremely fidgety and she had the urge to sprint away from him and from this accursed place…the _Underworld _as it was called. Yet, even if she did, where would she go? She knew not the way out. All she could say was,

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Did I not say?" he said gently and drew nearer towards her. "You are to be my wife and Queen of the Netherworld. Don't you think it a very promising prospect?" To Kore it was nothing but a nightmare and curse, she did not wish to become the consort of the very personification of death, nor the queen of his kingdom. She just wished to be back with Demeter and her friends.

"Why?" she swallowed. "Why am _I _to be your…_chosen one_? There are so many others…why me?" She already suspected the answer, and fear was crawling into the very core of her being as she awaited his return of words.

"I love you," Hades replied simply. When the words made it clear, his purpose and true intentions, her fists clenched together unknowingly, and she remained so-very still. She was taken away from the world she loved so much, from the people and things she cared for so much, all because of the selfishness of one being. Did he not care of what she felt? Of her view on this? Nay, he had just whisked her off to his domain just because her _father _had agreed for him to take her hand. Fury rose up in her so quickly she was nearly tempted to kill Hades herself before Demeter did, once she found out what had happened exactly.

"I shall never be your wife or queen," she hissed furiously. "And I do not believe in this _love _of which you speak, it is unknown to me, and it will do you good to leave me alone." Then, she spun around and disappeared into the darkness which concealed the corners of the place.

- X –

"My Kore has disappeared!" Demeter was wailing loudly to Zeus as he sat upon his throne with Hera by his side, silent yet attentive to all that was happening. The other eleven gods of Olympus were all around her, all equally worried and pondering of the child of Zeus's safety. How had they come to know of the recent event? Why, Kore's scream had been heard throughout Mount Olympus, echoing in every barrow and hollow, and piercing to those who caught heard of it. "You _must _find her!"

"Peace Demeter," Zeus ordered and his voice boomed around the majestic halls of his palace. "I understand how distraught you must be at the current moment, but we are unable to find Lady Kore if there is nothing to tell of us of her location!" Despite his calm and collected facade, he really was quite worried for Kore was one of his favorite daughters. Though for another reason of which none knew of.

"Yes," Hephaestus, God of Smiths, agreed solemnly. "The only way is to ask it from Helios, titan and personification of the Sun, yet though I have already sought for his all-sight, he has refused to answer. This I ponder very much."

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and wife to Hephaestus, was watching silently yet at the same time, was wondering about Kore. Where could she be? What had happened to her? Kore was considered a jewel amongst the Olympians, and even Hera had taken a certain liking to her. Kore had been born before she was betrothed to Zeus, and it was not Demeter's fault she had fallen prey to Zeus's charming nature. There were certain gods who were specially worried though, such as Ares, the God of War, Apollo, God of Music, and Hermes. It was no surprise though, they were all attempting to gain Kore's hand in marriage, and her sudden disappearance alarmed them all.

"Then we have no other options than to wait," Poseidon declared from his seat carved from green coral. "Until she has either returned to us...or not at all." Demeter started lamenting and mourning once more on the loss of her child when Hera interrupted.

"Demeter," she spoke flatly yet with authority and silence fell. "It is doing us no use and you no good if you behave in such a way. I would recommend you search for her, after all, she may be anywhere and with anyone. However, I am sure that she is in safe hands." She said this more softly, and several of the divine beings were surprised, Hera showing sympathy for one of Zeus's former lovers? It was strange indeed! Yet they all reminded themselves how Hera was fond of the missing young goddess, having played with her alongside Aphrodite when she was naught but a child.

Demeter let out a cry and flew away in the form of a black bird, a sign of her grief. At once the gods and goddesses began to talk.

"Whatever would Demeter do in her state of sadness?"

"A goddess missing? An uncanny thing!"

"I pity Demeter, she is very attached to sweet Kore."

Yet while they spoke and discussed amongst them, they did not once think of the name of one of major gods - Hades.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**- ENDING NOTE -**

.

.

As this is the first time I am attempting this new genre, it may not turn out to be interesting or good. Even to me this does not seem properly-written. Still, I suppose it is the result of me typing late at night and with not much energy.

In addition, you may realise that some of the words may be different each time, such as (an example only) : **favourite** and **favorite**. I myself is not too sure about the proper spelling as different countries spell it differently, but I bid you not to pay too much attention towards it.

Do take note that the Rape of Persephone in this story is what I think of it to have been, and may not truly be what had happened.

I will see you all again and do check back for Chapter One. If you have any inquiries about the story, please do not hesitate to PM me about it and I will try my best to return a satisfactory answer.

.

- OreoCoral

.

.

**THIS IS THE END OF THE PROLOGUE**

.


	2. Chapter One

**- SILENT NIGHT** © 2013 -  
by OreoCoral

.

No part of this fictional story is to be sold, copied, translated or reproduced anywhere without my consent. All things, names, and several places mentioned in this story is part of Greek Mythology. Some details about certain things that I will be using here has been changed as well.

Please do not take this out of Fanfiction/Fictionpress or anywhere else where this fiction is posted officially under me. The website(s) where it is posted will be mentioned on the Author's profile.

.

/written-22/4/2013-/

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER ONE**

.

Kore sat alone in the dark corners of the misty clearing, fuming and very annoyed in the face. She was much too much bothered to give the slightest care to the souls crying out softly to her and attempting to reach for the edges of her clothing with their decaying fingers. Blackness engulfed her in every direction and despite her anger, her heart felt uneasy being in a place she was not familiar with, especially one so gloomy and dead, a complete contrast to the light and warmth she was used to. The departed souls of the mortals still floated about her, and several of them turned their heads to stare straight at her. Kore felt uncomfortable beneath their blank gaze, their sight seemed to be able to see through even the darkest of things. Her attention was once again taken away as she remembered what had occurred previously.

Hades had left her alone after she dared to walk away from him and after she had shot back a stinging remark to his words she so much wished was not true. She scowled to herself as the words, 'I love you,' replayed themselves in her swirling thoughts. He was a fool to even hope she would react calmly to this. Men only wished to have her to satisfy their carnal hunger, nothing more, as she had learnt from Demeter. She would not become one of Hade's many mistresses or even queen, though Zeus was her father, his sloppy and seductive acts disgusted her much and she hated to think of being like one his consorts, only for meer pleasure and not true love.

However, as she thought about it more, she realised that she hardly ever heard of Hades, King of the Underworld, even having someone for company in his...lonely times. Still, Kore told herself that he could still not be trusted and he was probably putting on a facade to seduce her, just like the Lightning God. Well, she will definitely not fall for his attempts, no matter how hard he tried! Once again, she was outraged at his boldness to take her from her beloved home. How sly of him! How sneaky of him!

"My Lady Kore?" a soft spoken voice came just as a bright orange-yellow light illuminated where she sat. The owner of the words was revealed to be a tall winged man grasping a torch as he took a step towards her. He had long black hair, pale skin, similar to Hade's, and a pair of narrowed stormy-green orbs. He was too dressed in nothing but a simple white robe; though not so white it practically shone from where he stood. A pair of large, feathery black wings sprouted from his back, and his nails - Kore had noticed - was extremely sharp like an eagle's talons and a milky white. Like most divine beings, he was handsome but it held no charm for the aggravated goddess.

"What is it?" she snapped, too distracted to take note of showing manners and elegance, as her mother had taught her.

"My Lady," he said respectfully, not minding her supposedly rudeness. "Lord Hades has instructed me to serve you while you remain here. Would you care for me to show you your private quarters? It has already been prepared and food is waiting for you inside. Do not worry my Lady, it was specially taken and prepared in the Upperworld before being served." Upon hearing this Kore's head cleared a bit. At least her kidnapper still had the decency of making inconvenience as convenient as possible, if kidnapping her was an inconvenience. Taking in a deep breath, and knowing that being difficult was not going to get her anywhere, she nodded in response.

"Thank you," she replied just as respectfully. "I will appreciate your offer; yet, may I know your name before we head off?"

"It is Asere, my Lady." Then he bowed and started to lead the way, all the while hissing in a snake-like manner at the spirits clutching about Kore, thus making them withdraw back from her rather rapidly.

- X -

"We have arrived, Lady Kore," Asere told her as they stopped in front of a dark hallway where hardly a single light lighted up the walkways. They had walked for a rather long time - the place was very big - before finally reaching their designated point. Kore was surprised to find it located in a deserted area where rarely a person or daemon could be seen.

"Lord Hades wish for you to have your own privacy, Lady Kore," Asere had explained when she asked. At the mention of _his_ name, her mood dampened considerably but she refused to put on a black face, not wanting him to disrupt her feelings and thoughts anymore. As though sensing her unhappiness, Asere dipped his head and took a silent step back, green eyes seeming to twinkle with small amusement. "I shall return back my Lady, if you ever should require my assistance, please do not hesitate to call for me."

"Thank you, but how shall I summon you?" To this he produced a large feather from one of his wings and handed it to her, saying, "Tap it three times and whisper my name, it is this way I shall hear your summons. Good-bye Lady Kore, until we meet again." Asere then melted into the blackness and vanished, shocking Kore by a bit. She then looked about her surroundings and shivered uneasily at its chilling coldness and eerie aura before placed her hand onto the knob and twisting it, thus revealing a well-furnished chamber.

It was beautiful, she grudgingly admitted to herself. Decorated with furniture of spring and nature, it made her feel very much at home, even the smell of fresh flowers and grass could be smelt around. A large glass where bright transparent light shone through was built in by the left side of the wall, giving the room a warm and comfortable feeling despite her knowing it was artificial light. Vases of living flowers and even a large cage where a strange, large (larger than an eagle) white bird with a red beak could be seen in it was against the right wall. Upon seeing its new master, the bird chirped loudly and flapped its wings, as though eager to meet her. At once Kore's mood went up again, at least Hades knew what she liked, but that crept her out even more, seeing how he had watched her long enough to guess her likes.

Deciding to ignore Hades for the time-being, Kore set about her large temporary room to study the items closer. After many long moments and her never failing to be awed or fascinated, she chose the option of releasing the animal in captivity for a short while. However, when she lifted the cage, it did not fly away. Instead, it jumped onto her finger and securing itself by digging its talons into her skin (it did not hurt at all, the beast was gentle towards her) before turning its beady gaze unto hers. It was at this point of time that she realised the bird's eyes were a crimson red with black slits in the center. Besides the word 'beautiful' to describe it, it seemed demonic as well, but one should expect such things to be seen in the Netherworld.

_"Kore, that's your name, no?"_ a voice suddenly spoke in her head and Kore gave a little jump. It was not too deep, and had a slight musical twinge to it. Stunned, she remained silent and gazed about wildly, wanting to seek for the sudden voice's owner.

_"I am the very bird on your hand,"_ it sighed and Kore swallowed, slowly and jerkily looking down straight into those snake-like eyes.

"O-Oh," she stammered before relaxing. When she was still up there and not stolen, all of nature's children would speak to her, even the tiniest blade of grass, so a bird speaking now was not much of a surprise to her. "Yes, I'm Kore. What about you?"

_"Herphastus, unless you would prefer another name to suit your taste."_

"What? No, no, I like Herphastus, it's a good and nice name. Did you name yourself or...?"

_"I didn't, Lord Hades did."_

"...I see."

_"You don't seem very excited at the mention of Lord Hade's name; I see from your expression that you are quite frustrated and even angry, maybe."_

"Yes, you're right there," Kore muttered and heightened the volume of her voice for Herphastus to hear. "He has done something terribly...inconsiderate towards me."

_"I can see that,"_ it said, sounding amused. Adjusting and securing itself, it continued. _"Would you care to tell me of what Lord Hades has done so badly?"_ For whatever reason, she felt relieved and happy even to finally have someone to pour out her thoughts and feelings to. But then she hesitated, what if the bird was a spy for that blasted Lord of the Dead? Kore immediately shook it off; her instincts told her Herphastus was trustworthy. She then started to repeat everything that had occurred to her and when she finished, the bird tipped its head thoughtfully.

_"I wouldn't agree with what Lord Hades had acted upon either, but his confession of love to you seems true and pure."_

"I really hoped that it wouldn't come to that."

_"To what, Kore?"_ The eagle-like beast was one of the few people who addressed her informally, as though a friend, and she didn't mind it at all - she liked the fearsome-looking bird of prey.

"To him...loving me! I do not believe in his words, it is all a lie, nothing more."

_"Are you **that **sure?"_ Herphastus asked curiously. _"But what if it is the truth - that he has strong and unwavering feelings for you and will make you his queen?"_

"I would rather die than become affiliated to him to any way such as that!" Kore cried and shaking, spoke on. "He has no consideration for me at all! Does he never think of what I feel about this entire matter? In addition, does he not worry about the sorrow my mother Demeter is feeling at this current moment? He hurts so many with one action that was recklessly done!"

_"Lord Hades is not one to care for the affairs of the Upperworld, it holds no concern or interest of him,"_ her newly-found friend pointed out softly. _"Perhaps the only time when he will come out of his dark domain is when the world is being threatened or so. Other than that, he does not reveal himself."_

"Then he is almost a good-for-nothing god," Kore mumbled under her breath, turning away to face the window.

_"Ah, to this I must point out your mistake, dear master!"_ Herphastus said and flapped its wings once. _"Lord Hades is not a good-for-nothing as you have termed him. He is extremely hardworking and devoted to his duties, unlike the foolish god Zeus. Forgive me for calling your father using those words, but it is rather true."_

'I don't see how that sewer rat is hardworking at all.' Kore kept this hidden in her mind and remained silent until the bird prodded her for her reply gently.

_"Kore? Do speak your thoughts, I will listen to it all and will try my utmost to help you!"_

"Then you will help me leave this accursed place?"

_"That I cannot,"_ it replied sympathetically. _"And please, do not classify the Underworld as accursed, it is my home, and I love it dearly."_

"Pardon me, but I do not see much that appeal to me in here."

_"Your cloud of anger and sorrow has blinded your vision. I recommend once your head is cleared more, you should wander about - watch where you wander off to! - and I reckon you will find everything appealing then,"_ the wise animal blinked. Kore took a deep breath and nodded, somewhat feeling much more calm after its words. Then, a thought appeared to her.

"Herphastus?"

_"Yes, Kore?"_

"Of what gender are you?"

_"Is it not obvious, master? I am a male," _it twittered funnily. _"Oh dear, maybe the cloud has deafened your hearing as well."_

"Yes," Kore laughed and stroked the large head. "I suppose so."

- X -

For many days did Kore not devour anything, for she knew if one ate or drank anything when below, they would be forced to remain here for eternity. And eternity was long. Instead, she satisfied herself by growing flowers - it had surprised her greatly that her powers still worked - and drinking their sweet nectar, occasionally letting her companion take a sip or two. Otherwise Herphastus would feast on live mice and other fleshy creatures brought in by Asere. He could even hunt a fully-grown cow! One day, while she fingering the pink petals of a lily during the day, he spoke to her from the ledge on the window.

_"You really must eat of something else rather than nectar! It is doing your health no good, and you seem thinner and paler than before."_

"I yearn for bread, butter, and the cool waters to sip. But no, I shall not eat anything apart from what I have grown myself," was Kore's firm response. "I have decided on this, so do not seek to waver my decision."

_"I do not,"_ he said respectfully while cleaning his feathers. _"I speak out only of concern."_ To this she softened and her eyes took on a gentler look.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I will be fine though, do not worry about me. If I ever feel dizzy or weak, I shall find a way to replenish myself."

_"…Very well, but if I ever catch sight of you swaying even by an inch, I **will **make you eat."_

"That I have no doubt of," she chuckled and turned back to her flower as he turned back to his meal when a soft knock came from the polished wooden doors. Kore got up and opened the door to face Asere.

"My Lady," he bowed before straightening. "Lord Hades has requested your presence in the main halls." The goddess's smile faded away swiftly, and Herphastus grew still and silent. Hades had not bothered her ever since first bringing her into the Netherworld, she was happy with that. Now with the sudden announcement for her to meet with him, it was all very depressing. Yet she took Herphastus's words in mind, _'Meet with the problem head-to-head, and try to solve it without harming yourself.'_ And it took a lot of time for her to finally say,

"I shall be there." Herphastus returned back to stripping the meat from the animal's bones and Asere's lips curved up into a small smile before bowing again.

"I will return back here to escort you there in an hour's time." He then turned and like previously, vanished within the shadows. She then closed the doors shut once more and let out a loud sigh and an inward groan to herself.

"What has he sought for me now?" she growled. "I am still very angry at him; does he think that I will forgive him this easily?" Her pet swallowed the last mouthful of food and looked at her, the slits in his eyes darkening to an even darker shade of black, and the foulest of nights.

_"Perhaps not,"_ he agreed. _"But if I were him, I would ask for you as well after a certain amount of time."_

"Why is that? I am sure he knows very well how happy I am doing without even seeing a glance of his form."

_"Yes, but he has matters of which he would want to speak with you."_

"What, then? The topic of being wed?" Kore murmured, horrified.

_"Most likely."_

"Then my nightmare has turned both into a nightmare _and_ curse. No, I shall not be wed to him, no matter what he does to me."

_"That may be your choice, Kore, but you must know that you will never get anywhere doing that."_

"I know that very well," Kore clenched her fists, mood foul. "However, if it will help me put off the…wedding, I shall do it."

_"Alright then, if this is what you have decided,"_ Herphastus said.

"It _is_ what I have decided."

_"Then I wish you the best of luck that things will go your way."_

"Thank you."

_"Nay, do not thank me yet, I might change my opinion. The only question left in my head now is this – what are you to wear?"_

- X –

Hades hidden his smile as Asere told him of Kore's response, which had surprised and pleased him greatly. Perhaps she had finally calmed down and learned to accept of her fate. Maybe, just maybe, in time to come... He removed such a thought and possibility from his mind, he shall not make assumptions which would raise his hopes until he was utterly sure of it. Still, he was glad and impressed with the Spring Goddess's ability to cool down within such a short period of time. Most would take months and perhaps years - worse, forever - to ever forgive the person who had committed such an action towards them.

He felt no guilt though, for he was sure what he had done was necessary and would happen sooner or later. He had just decided to speed up the process. Ares, Apollo, or any of the other gods could have easily taken Demeter's daughter away from him, and that Hades would not allow ever. By taking her away, he would have saved her limitless hurt - most of gods had many affairs and mistresses, and he was very sure once they saw a beautiful goddess, nymph, or pretty mortal, Kore would be removed from their minds.

"You are dismissed, Asere," he said, his voice betraying none of the emotions he was feeling. Asere bowed and headed away, leaving Hades alone with his thoughts.

- X -

She looked at her reflection in the full-body mirror by her dresser - the dress she was wearing was a deep shade of blue-violet with flecks of emerald green dust till the ground, complementing her eyes. It was a V-cut and thankfully, did not expose any of her cleavage. At the back a translucent shawl was draped over her bare shoulders, protecting her from the slight chills of the place. A pair of green soft sandals designed with exquisite taste she too wore on her feet, along with a necklace of grass-colored gems and pair of gold earrings shaped in small roses.

_"You look evermore stunning, Kore,"_ Herphastus chirped in as he flew onto the edge of the mirror. _"I am captivated." _Kore giggled softly and thanked him graciously in reply.

_"Yet what of your hair?"_

"My hair?"

_"Yes, a different design of hair arrangement perhaps? Though this current hairstyle suits well, maybe you should slid in some jewellery and pins to complete the look,"_ the bird suggested. Kore pondered his words for a while. It was true; even she thought the usual style of her brown waves cascading down her back was rather simple. She was then shocked to realise how much effort she had put in just to dress up for the meeting with the person she now hated most - Hades. Kore narrowed her eyes and dismissed it - all girls did this, no matter what the occasion was. She then opened a little jewelled box by the side and retrieved several pins and bands from it before closing the box once more.

"What about this?" she asked as she looked up at the magnificent bird from above to seek his view. Part of her hair was tied up into a messy yet elegant bun and secured with a band of knitted leaves of many colors. Small pins where designs of flowers and leaves carved on were placed in the remaining locks. The beast took no less than a second to flap his wings excitedly.

_"Just like a princess!"_ he declared. _"The look is perfect on you, dear master! Not even Aphrodite can be compared to your newly-found beauty!"_

"You praise me too highly," Kore laughed and gave him a little pat on the head. "Still I must thank you for your kind words, it had made me very happy and my mood risen. Now, I worry about what will occur during my meet."

_"Do not stress over it too much, but just relax and be yourself,"_ advised the centuries-old bird. _"Do not let your anger and hatred for what he has done to you show though, it would just upset him and yourself, as well as angering several others." _Kore was confused.

"What do you mean by 'angering several others?'" she questioned.

_"Everyone here is exceptionally loyal to Lord Hades, especially his two most trusted advisers and even friends - Thanatos and Hecate, surely you have heard the names of this pair. They can be very vengeful towards those who seek to anger or sadden their lord, and when vengeful, they show no mercy. Even your trusty and kind servant, Asere, can turn against you should you ever offend Lord Hades, and his kind is not one to be enemies with. He is related to the Erinyes, their brother."_

"The Erinyes?" repeated Kore, surprised as having heard of the three hideous sisters whose bodies were intertwined with snakes. "Then he is a complete contrast to them."

_"Aye, he is not ugly and has no serpents slithering over him, he is still powerful though, and I recommend no one to get on the bad side of him. In all other ways, it would be wise for you to behave appropriately and politely when coming to face with Lord Hades, if you do not wish to make enemies."_

"But will _you_?"

_"Me? Nay, my loyalty is to you and Lord Hades only. Should you ever cause the lord unhappiness, I shall not move even so much of a talon, though my heart may speak differently."_

"Oh alright then, I shall try my hardest not to let my fury get the best of me." Even before her sentence had been completed, a soft knock came from the door and she knew it was Asere who had come to escort her to the halls of his home.

_"It is time!"_ Herphastus said and landed himself onto her shoulders gently and without a soft, like a spirit descending softly upon the earth. _"I shall accompany you Kore, just to oversee the events." _The doors were swung open, and Asere dipped his head low. This time, instead of his usual grey-white robes, he now wore a robe of blue of many shades, clearly dressed up for the occasion as well.

"You look wonderful, my Lady," he complimented and gestured to the space. "Are you ready to see Lord Hades? He is very eager to meet you after such long periods of time." The being had to force herself to smile and say,

"Yes, do lead the way Asere." And all the while while they threaded on the ground she was seething.

- X -

Demeter had searched for days around Greece, yet all was in vain. Kore was not to be seen or found anywhere, and she had even searched the tiniest of cracks within the walls of stone and floors of soil, but still her sweetest child was not to be discovered. This put Demeter is much pain and distress, and she nearly wished to pull the plants of its roots from the ground to see if her daughter was hidden beneath. Of course, such an idea was preposterous. In addition, Zeus would fume and strike her down with his famous lightning bolt. But at the current moment, she could not care less about that. All she wanted now was to see the face she loved most, and even that could not be granted to her.

She continued on her path among the steep cliffs and rocks, her hand holding a torch blazing brightly even in night, thus illuminating the stone and giving it an eerie orange gleam. She swung the source of light and heat around and cried out the name of the young goddess, but no reply came to her ears. Disappointed once more, she walked ever faster, desperate and frightened. She felt lost and insecure without the warmth of her child, and only when she was returned to her would Demeter feel happiness again.

Suddenly, as she stepped down onto a ledge, a solution came into her distraught mind. Helios could give her the answers she sought for. No matter what Hephaestus said, if the God of the Sun would not reply to her questions, she would grab him from the skies and torture him till he spoke. Driven anew by this solution, she started on her way to find the roaming god.

- X -

As they neared the place, as Asere had informed her, Kore felt a feeling dread falling upon her. Her feelings of unhappiness and anger were still there, and had not diminished at all, but instead, shot up to a whole new level. Then, they reached.

It was a large chamber, almost large to hold up to a thousand souls. A long table carved from black marble was by the front up a short flight of stairs and a well-designed cushioned throne was behind it, providing as a rather comfortable seat. On the desk was nothing - it was bare and simple, and that rouse Kore's curiosity but she pushed it back down. She would not care for anything in the Underworld while she remained her against her wishes.

Herphastus was right though, ever since she had calmed down slightly, she had to admit that everything she saw or heard in this place was interesting to her. Candles on the tall golden stands were lit up, brightening the gloomy room. Nothing else was seen aside from a long and wide dark red carpet stretching from the desk till a dark area where Kore's eyes could not see pass through, no matter how sharp her sight was, and many archways and passages leading to only-Hades-and-the-inhabitants-of-the-Underworld-k new-where.

On the throne seated Hades, now donning a silky robe the color of night and golden linings. Though simple, she knew it was expensive in terms of material and quality. Now rings of tiny skulls were worn onto his bony fingers and a necklace of shrunken human heads were round his long neck. What frightened Kore the most, though, was his earrings. She had not the slightest clue that men even wore jewellery. The earrings was of shining silver, and in the shape of circles with tiny spikes protruding all around the curves. Asere lowered himself to his waist and drifted to the side were several others stood - and Kore suspected Thanatos and Hecate were there as well, most likely watching her.

"Lady Kore," Hades greeted, his voice void of any emotions yet his words were friendly. "I am pleased to see you have accepted my invitation."

"...Lord Hades,' she replied quite stiffly, inclining slightly. "I am...honoured to be in your presence." Hades nodded and gestured to Herphastus.

"I see you have taking a liking to him, how do you two fare?"

"We are doing well, Lord Hades, thank you for asking."

"Very well, would you like to stay here for dinner? I have a few matters of which I would like to speak to you about." Kore blinked once and was tempted to refuse but agreed after hesitating for quite a long while. Under some unseen signal, the servants around started to head here and there, carrying dishes and dishes to prepare the meal. Once all was ready, Hades decided to send everyone away from the halls, but under Kore's request, allowed the bird to remain.

"Do eat," he offered, lifting his goblet of wine. "You must be very hungry after...starving yourself for so long. The food and drink was taken and prepared above, so do not have any worries of you eating here. However, I am curious, why have you denied to consuming whatever Asere brings to you? Or did you not have any idea it was collected and cooked up the Upperworld?"

"...I am aware of that." To be frank, Kore did not think about it much, she just refused to devour anything apart from the flower's nectar. "But I prefer to eat what I am sure of myself is safe." This is she spoke coldly and sharply, but if Hades was not pleased by her words and behavior, he did not show it. Instead, he just took a small juicy berry from a bowl and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. When he had swallowed his mouthful of fruit, he looked at her.

"If that is the case, then I am sure you would like to prepare the food yourself?" Kore was taken aback by this.

"That...would be more pleasant." In her heart a great sense of relief flooded over her, she would finally be able to eat a full meal to satisfy her hunger. "I thank you, Lord Hades."

"It is no trouble at all, anything to make sure you don't deprive yourself of food, which is needed to keep you healthy and strong," replied Hades, chewing into another berry.

"I have a question which I seek to ask you about, Lord Hades." Kore despised addressing him as 'Lord', but she knew it was necessary.

"What is it, Lady Kore?"

"What was that strange yet beautiful flower that had sprouted from the soil which I saw in the meadows?"

"That, my dear, is a narcissus."

_'Don't call me 'dear', you may think I have forgiven you by my actions and words, but in truth I have not, and I don't think I ever will."_

"I see, but wherever did it come from?" she pressed. Hades stopped eating and fingered the cloth-covered table silently for several seconds.

"My grandmother Gaia planted it there, so that you would be mesmerized by it, you must forgive her, she was only wishing to assist me in my task." It angered Kore slightly, that he could still speak so calmly in spite of what he had done. However, when Herphastus budged his hair against her shoulder, she told herself to remain calm and continue with this civilized conversation.

_'It may be the only way of me ever getting out of this place.'_

When she did not reply, Hades studied her for a few seconds before opening his mouth._  
_

"It is obvious that you have not yet forgiven me for the..._kidnapping_ of you, as you put it. But you must see, dear Kore, that it was done for your sake, not mine alone," he said coolly and outraged filled her.

"My sake? I was doing very fine up there, Lord Hades, why would you take me away from my happiness which I love so much and could not bear to be pried away from it!" she cried, green flames smoldering brightly in her gaze. Hade's eyes darkened and he wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Your 'happiness up there' would not have lasted; it was bound to vanish sooner or later."

"Yet you just couldn't leave me alone to my own affairs? Damn you, you even spied on me for _months_! What urged you to do such a thing? No, do not speak to me of your love, I do not wish to hear it ever again."

"...Then you would want to hear of my other explanation, yes?" he spoke slowly and with a twinge of anger, yet Kore was much too angry to notice it. Her feathery companion remained silent on her shoulder, yet his red orbs were filled with an unidentified emotion. "Very well, then I shall explain to you. If I had not acted, Apollo or some other foolish god would have gotten your hand in marriage, be it whether Demeter allowed it or not."

"...A-Apollo?" Kore murmured as flashbacks of his gift to her reappeared in her whirling mind. "You even knew about that? Those were my personal affairs; you have no right to meddle in them, no matter your status or power."

"Oh, I have every right to oversee what occurs in your life, my dearest Kore," Hades sneered. "Zeus have given permission for me to wed you, thus I am obliged to know of your matters."

"Before my father had even allowed you, you had already spied on the events in my life," Kore retorted. "And though you are allowed to marry me by Zeus, I do not agree with it."

"And why not?" Hades's voice abruptly dropped, and a shadow of what seemed to Kore to be sadness appeared in his black pupils. "Why would you not consent to marrying me?"

"There is no love for me to you," Kore clenched her fists, not caring about Herphastus's advice now. Let all the _whole_ of the Underworld fight against her, she did not bother. "You say you love me, but what exactly has made you say that? My appearance? Is that it? Do you ever look at one's _personality _before you so say the words 'I love you'? Or is it just your lust? Do you seek to be like my father? To have hundreds of affairs just to satisfy yourself? If so, I have no reason to believe your words, unless you can convince me otherwise."

By now Hades was growing furious, and the halls darkened considerably and the atmosphere was thick and tense - how _dare _she compare him to his brother! She knew him not and had just classified him to be as...unfaithful to the laws of love! Yet he contained himself and spoke to the enraged Kore calmly. It could not be helped, he was the one who was first roused her anger anyway. And for a very good reason too.

"Whatever would it take for me to make you believe what I have said?" he asked. "A year? A lifetime? Or forever? If that is so, I am willing to wait. You do not know me well Kore, wouldn't you at least make the effort to do so before you start speaking such words?"

"Why should I? If you truly loved me, you would have happy enough to leave me in my own blissfulness. Instead you had chosen to upset me a great deal, just for your own selfish reasons. Do you not know how much sadness I have gone through, did you even stop to think of that very consequence? No, I will never be happy in your kingdom, no matter what you do to change that." To Hades' alarm, tears were now gathering in her tear glands, and she was shaking slightly. Had he really saddened her this much? He had guessed of her reaction, but not to the extent of piercing words and flowing tears.

"Kore-"

"No, please Hades, do not speak to me anymore," Kore interrupted and wiped her tears. "I wish to be left alone, can't you at least grant _that_ in all your power?" Hades was quiet, and in despair. He did not expected things to take such a drastic turn.

Whatever should he do?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**- ENDING NOTE -**

.

.

I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter of Silent Night and that it isn't too boring or uninteresting for you. If you do think so, you may tell me about it and why you thought it lame. Also, isn't quite emotional at the end? Haha!

Take care, and if you have any inquiries, do not hesitate to PM me about it and I shall try to return a satisfactory answer.

.

- OreoCoral

.

.

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE**

.


	3. Chapter Two

**- SILENT NIGHT** © 2013 -  
by OreoCoral

.

No part of this fictional story is to be sold, copied, translated or reproduced anywhere without my consent. All things, names, and several places mentioned in this story is part of Greek Mythology. Some details about certain things that I will be using here has been changed as well.

Please do not take this out of Fanfiction/Fictionpress or anywhere else where this fiction is posted officially under me. The website(s) where it is posted will be mentioned on the Author's profile.

.

/written-29/4/2013-/

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER TWO**

.

The silence went on for a many moments - Hades looking away rather uneasily and Kore sniffling softly. He did not like to see her cry - this deeply some more – but then, who would? Watching and witnessing her deep unhappiness and perhaps hidden anger was already a lot for him, yet what agitated him the most was that he was the cause of them all. But still he did not feel guilty or regretful of his actions, it was the sensible option left, and he had decided to act upon it before anything else happened. Why couldn't Kore see that? But he then told himself that Kore probably did see through it, she was just upset and furious at suddenly being swept away from the place she loved so dearly.

Now that, he hated to admit it, was very much true. He had not stopped much to think of the aftermath of taking her down, not to mention how her overprotective mother Demeter would react once she discovered Kore was missing from the earth. However, practically the only thing - besides Kore's crying - which worried him was Zeus going back on his words.

He had given Hades Kore, and had even devised a plan to steal her without having to deal with Demeter. The plan, of course, was to rise from the chasm in the ground and pull Kore into the Underworld, which was the place the harvest goddess would least suspect. Thus it would maybe give him enough time for the marriage to be held, and once unified, she would not be able to protest.

"Kore..." he murmured but did not continue for at that moment the doors opened and Hecate stepped in. Kore's head snapped up, her glimmering green eyes suddenly alert and wary as she studied the dark being.

She had straight black hair which reached her shoulders, and her equally straight fringe hung just above the brows, neat and still. The pair of black eyes gleamed in the cold and dark atmosphere – the result of being effected by Hades' emotions – and the thin lips twitched slightly. Hecate was dressed in a simple thick purple robe with strange black patterns sewn onto it. Her skin, like most, was pale – though not as pale as Hades'. When she spoke her voice was low and sounded as though several needles were scratching her throat.

"Lord Hades," she curtsied while scanning the environment swiftly before turning her gaze back towards the silent god. "If you do not mind, may I speak with Lady Kore for a short while? Herphastus may remain here though, to listen to my words, but I am afraid that you can not remain here while I having my little talk with Lady Kore."

"…Very well." Hades abruptly stood up and seemed to drift away – like a large dark cloud, silent and deadly within. When the doors closed once more and the three were alone, Hecate sighed and a pressed one hand against her covered forehead.

"I should have known this would happen," she muttered and placed down her hand while turning to look at the now-quiet girl. "Lady Kore, if you too do not mind, may I talk to you for a moment? …No, it is not a threat or anything of that sort, Herphastus seemed to have exaggerated by a bit, yet most of his words are true," she said amusedly when caught sight of the person's expression. "Now, but your unwillingness to reply to me, I shall take your behaviour as a 'yes' then." Hecate then took a seat on a cushioned chair which had magically appeared out of the shadows.

"I can pretty much guess why tears are falling from your eyes, Lady Kore, and is too sure that my guess is correct as well as accurate. Forgive me for speaking so boldly – you were angry and upset by the recent events, and even till now. You think that Lord Hades is a sly and cunning man who has no regards for your opinions and feelings to just commit such an act. You think that his confession of love to you is nothing but empty words, devoid of any true feelings from the heart. But instead just spoken to seduce you, like what your father Zeus had done to many women, including your mother, Demeter.

"But here I shall say; plain and clear and straight to the point – our lord does not lie or take advantage of anyone, no matter how tempting it may be or seem to be, be it for mere amusement or for personal gain. What he has told you is very much true. Ah, it amuses me slightly to see your horrified look on your face Lady Kore. You may be thinking at this current point – how is it true? If he had truly loved me, would he not been content to leave me alone in my own cloud of satisfaction with life? Well, it seems to Lord Hades that watching you from afar was not enough.

"Yes, yes, though I agree that Lord Hades should have left you to your own devices and everything…we must learn to see things through _his _eyes as well. He must love you a great deal to risk trouble just to achieve what he wants most – you as his wife and queen. Seeing you with many suitors and even the possibility of you falling for one of them was maybe too much for Lord Hades to even _imagine_. Thus, in his desperation and anxiety, he must have forgotten to consider what you would think of this matter…your face is much calmer now, Lady Kore, I hope my words are getting to you?

"Being furious at him is pretty much useless, and very tiring. Feeling upset…you can't help it, but having the feeling of _anger_ is optional. I would recommend you to let go of this dangerous emotion, and to just embrace the cruel and cold fact – you have no means of leaving here. No! Do not take these words the wrong way Lady Kore! You _can _leave the Underworld, but just not now. There will be a day where you will finally be free to dance about the flowers and grass, but that day has not arrived yet.

"If you feel as though you can not let go of this matter, then you could at least try to remain polite and controlled around or with Lord Hades. Like I have said earlier on, do attempt to see the world in his view, like I have so many times ago. Today I shall forgive your outburst at our lord, but if this ever occurs too often during your meets, then I will have no choice but to take grave action. I do not like seeing our king upset – whether he shows or hides it – and frustrated."

"Your words are true. But…it is hard…" Kore whispered, shaking but now lesser. "To both let go of my hatred for him and to act like acquaintances when so much is going on in my mind and heart."

"Then you need only work on one for the time being!" Hecate suggested. "It will take time, but I assure you, it will all be worth it in the end. One day you will realise that being calm acquaintances is much better than holding a deep grudge." She felt a flash of deep satisfaction when Kore slowly nodded her head.

"I…thank you, Lady Hecate," she murmured. Now that her tears had subsided, she was able to inspect the witch goddess more clearly. She took note that she look middle-aged, but at the same time youthful. "You are very wise."

"It comes with experience, my dear," Hecate gave her a small smile before standing up and smoothing the creases on her outfit. "Now that we are considered friends, do not hesitate to seek for me should you ever encounter any problems here. I may be an inhabitant of the Netherworld like the rest, but I hold a bit of power to ensure nothing of harm befalls upon you." Kore agreed and thanked her once more. Hecate just smiled again before leaving and Hades returned, looking stony and cold.

"Kore," he spoke, dropping all formalities. "I…am truly sorry for causing you this much distress. You were right, I had not paused to think of the effects of kidnapping you, I was much too wrapped up in my own ambitions. But please, though you may still hate me, I ask for you to forgive me." To this she was very much surprised and less of angry now.

"…It is alright," she hesitated, remembering what Hecate had told her. "I…understand." Now it was Hades turn to look shocked, his calm façade dropped.

"You do?"

"Yes, Lady Hecate has spoken to me, and I must agree with her words. Though I still hold a slight grudge against you, I suppose I can remain on calm terms with you while here."

"I see…but you still will not become my wife and queen?"

"No, I do not think so, I am still scarred and emotionally-unstable, and this I know myself. All of these are just…too much for me to bear at once. I beg of you in turn to understand what I am going through."

"I will wait for as long need be," was Hades' simple reply and Kore almost shuddered beneath his rather intense gaze. Seconds ticked by, and the atmosphere was getting quite uneasy and tense. Finally Kore plucked up the courage to say, "May I return back to my chambers for now? I am weary and seek to rest."

"Yes, you may," Hades replied. "I assume that you know your way back? If no, Asere can guide you."

"I do, thank you for asking." And with that her and Herphastus set off from the halls where Hades looked after them solemnly, thoughts of which none knew running through his mind.

- X -

When they had gone he sank back into his chair, lost in thought. Whatever had Hecate said to make Kore's behaviour change so suddenly? Not only was he curious about that, he was much dismayed and disappointed by her words, 'No, I do not think so.' which she had spoken out flatly and firmly. She seemed so sure of herself that she would not become what he hoped for her to be. Yet, a small flicker of hope suddenly burst in his once-cold heart, apart from sounding icy and devoid of any emotions, he could still detect a twinge of thoughtfulness in her voice. Or at least, he thought he did.

Seeing Kore's expression and actions, he too was interested in her thoughts. Whatever could she be thinking of now? What was she feeling in that little heart of hers currently? Was she still furious, or had she finally, _really _calmed down? Was she wondering about the future or past? He did not know.

Hades fit another red berry into his mouth and bit into it, feeling the sweet juice splash onto his tongue.

- X -

_"I would say you have done well,"_ Herphastus said as Kore closed and locked the doors behind them after entering back into her chambers. _"I had feared worse, but thankfully you had not reached that level of anger. Consider yourself lucky Kore, that Lady Hecate has forgiven you this one time. I would not suggest you lose your fiery temper at Lord Hades again, if you so wish to avoid her punishments or such. No doubt this would reach Thanatos's ears as well, those two always seem to know what goes on and about in the Underworld."_

"We'll see," Kore replied, sitting by the large bed. "If Hades doesn't do anything to frustrate me."

_"...Yes, I suppose I might have to agree with that, yet at the same time I do not. No matter how annoying he may seem to you, you have to learn and exercise control."_

"You speak the truth," Kore agreed grudgingly. "But right now I still feel as though I do not care for the rules of the Underworld - I do not belong here, it doesn't feel as though it applies to me."

_"Say that you may,"_ Herphastus returned. _"If you stay here, you are to listen to what your superiors order or tell you, and Lady Hecate is one of them."_

"...Very well, I shall try my utmost to practice control. Yet I too have my limit of tolerance, as much as all others."

_"Of course,"_ the bird nodded its majestic head once. _"I do not doubt that for even I can only handle so much of others." _Kore blinked once and pulled the silk covers over up, seeking warmth from the rather-chilly air.

Herphastus began to preen.

- X -

Demeter climbed up mountains, hills, and slopes. She crossed streams, rivers, and walls made of stone and brick. Yet Helios was not to be seen anywhere in the sunny skies. Frustration and irritation alike was starting to gnaw at her. What on earth could that god be? She knew to look for a majestic being riding a white golden chariot with a pair of white stallions by the front. But she still could not see anyone of that appearance.

"Helios, Helios," she muttered under her breath. "If you could at least once come down to the land..." At that moment, a great wind blew, and Demeter unconsciously looked up to the clouds. There, a faint and bright figure was swiftly taking shape. Satisfaction filled her when she identified the person as Helios, God of the Sun. Either her words was like a summon, or it was just a pleasant coincidence, she did not care. Taking a step forward up to the summit of a rocky mountain, she cried out, "Helios! Hear my words!"

"Demeter," Helios replied, glancing down at her before lowering himself and his ride nearer. "What is it you seek of me?" Though the answer was already quite obvious. "I have not much time to answer your questions which you are about to fire at me. So speak, and be quick with it."

"Where is my daughter?" Demeter demanded with a twinge of desperation. "Who has taken my child?"

"That I can not say," Helios immediately said.

"And why not?" Demeter shot back angrily. "Why do you reject to speak? A goddess is missing, and you do not even have the heart to seek her back? You used to play and care for her Helios." A look of sadness came over his youthful face, but still he shook his head.

"As much as I am fond of dear Kore, I...have been given the orders not to speak of this. I apologise for such a response, Demeter."

"Apologise!" Demeter cried. "If apologising can cure all of this, murderers and thieves would just commit the same crimes over and over again, seeing how they are forgiven so easily!"

"I agree, but orders are orders my comrade, I can not defy them," Helios said regretfully.

"And why not? Who is the one who has issued you such orders?" she spat.

"...Very well, I shall say this to you, it is Zeus who has told me such."

"Zeus!" Demeter snarled. "I knew he had some strange part playing in my daughter's sudden and mysterious disappearance!" Turning away she grumbled to herself, "Zeus, Zeus, God of Stupidity!"

"I will once again tell you how sorry I am Demeter," Helios said, breaking into her fuming thoughts. "I can only reveal that if you wish to know the exact details of Kore's disappearance, it would be best to seek the answers from Zeus himself. He knows much, but he does not show it openly. Alas! I have spoken too much, and I should go."

"You shall not go anywhere Helios," Demeter suddenly growled, facing back towards him. "You are going to speak of everything you know, either willingly, or I will force it through those teeth of yours."

"Oh?" Helios blinked and a small amused smile played on his lips. "And how are you going to accomplish that? I am of higher superiority, Demeter, attacking a god such as me would prove to be _very _harmful for you." The harvest goddess clenched her fists and felt her blood beginning to boil fiercely.

"You think much too highly of yourself Helios," she snarled and advanced by a step. He did not budge. "It seems that throughout your longevity your mind has become addled. You insolent fool!"

"I am no fool," Helios calmly returned. "Instead, you are the foolish one if you think to make me spill everything. Your power may have much hold over the earth, _little _one, but the power of the Sun is the one which gives your precious little land life. Without it, all will wither and die away. Attacking me is saying you no longer care of your duty, which is to fawn over the earth. Be wary of your next move, Demeter, for I shall not hesitate to retaliate if need be."

"Perhaps, but you forget - if my crops die, the Sun no longer has a purpose. Warmth alone is not enough for the mortals to live on, but food and water. And I am the only one who has the power over such," Demeter sneered in turn. "It is my turn to say that you better be wary of _your _next movements."

"The crops are already dying due to your inconsolable grief!" Helios abruptly burst out and light radiated from him. "Look about you, and see what you have done to the earth! The earth has gotten colder, and everything seems to be dying slowly, plants and animals!" For the first time, Demeter stared around her carefully and with new alertness. He was right - everything was different. The light of summer was slowly fading away, and all was becoming dim and white without much life-force in them. The wind blew almost constantly now, giving the land new coldness. The skies were now more grey, as though concealing a hidden great sadness within them, them being Demeter's sorrow. Slowly she spoke, "I shall not heal the world of this, until my Kore is returned to me."

"Why are you so stubborn? Kore is doing well, that's all you need to know! Is it not enough to have the knowledge that your daughter is alive and fine? Are you that selfish to only seek and keep her for yourself? Now I see why Zeus has told me not to speak! And I agree with his decision very much!" Helios waved his hands and anger flared in his eyes. "Kore is no longer a child as you think she is, she is grown up, she can not remain with you for ever!"

"Zeus may manage the gods but _I_ manage our daughter!" Demeter shouted in fury and the weather became ever more cold and dangerous, a result of her swirling emotions. "He has no right to do such things without my consent! Has Kore agreed to this either?" she suddenly asked, horror showing on her features. "Did she too play a part in this? Do not be silent Helios, and_ tell me_!" After a long while he shook his head in response.

"No, she did not."

"Then I bid of you, tell me who has taken my daughter," Demeter whispered, tears threatening to spill down her face. Helios stared at her, fighting to reject her question and to answer it. Finally, he groaned and said, "Hades has taken her! He has taken Kore to be his wife!" To this Demeter screamed aloud. Hades' name was the least she had expected to hear, and no small amount of anger burst through her, almost strong enough to tear her apart.

Curse Hades! Curse him and all those who had assisted in his kidnapping of her sweet and innocent daughter! How dare he steal her away!

"Demeter, Demeter," Helios attempted to soothe her. "Hades would make a good husband!"

"He will not!" Demeter shouted in rage. "He only wishes to use Kore as nothing more than a plaything! Like that retarded and sick Zeus, he only wants her as a mistress! Soon he will toss her aside and take another woman to toy with! No! I will _not_ have this! He is a sick and vile person! No matter of his role and power, he has no right to snatch Kore from me! I shall wring the very life out of him, and laugh at his demise!"

"Calm down, Demeter! Your feeling are getting the best of you," Helios sighed. "Hades is a king, Kore would be a queen! The dead are more than the living, so his kingdom is far greater than all other kings - past, present, and future! She will reign for ever!"

"Never!" the crazed lady screeched. "Never!" she repeated and flew away in the form of the same black bird she had used when going away from Mount Olympus.

Helios watched her in dismay and regretted telling her of Hades. Not only would Zeus have his head, he had not much idea what Demeter was going to do. And with her newly-found negative behavior and all, the place...what would become of it?

- X -

Much time had passed, and Kore was slowly adjusting to life beneath the ground. Ever since Hecate had spoken to her, she had taken the effort to behave well and learn more of the place, occasionally asking Asere a thing or two, or to bring her about and introduce them to her. This he would agree and do so, sometimes even telling her tales and stories which she had never heard of before. Once while walking she finally dared to ask after wondering if he would be angry, "Pardon me Asere, but if you could tell me more of your sisters, the Erinyes?"

"The Erinyes?" he replied thoughtfully, much to Kore's relief. "They are an...unusual bunch. Many think them evil and heartless, but really, it is just their job. Personally they are fine, as long as one does not anger or annoy them much. Otherwise, they can be considered friendly." Kore nodded and thanked him, the two then continued on silently.

Now Kore was in her room, with Herphastus flying about as his regular exercise. Herphastus on most days would just remain in the room while she explored Hades' home, saying that he already knew much and did not wish to spend time listening and seeing what he already had knowledge of.

For Hades, she did not see him much, only a few times when she had spotted him walking about speaking with Thanatos or Hecate - most likely on business than just idle chatter. Hecate was seen more often, but she, when spotting Kore, would just nod her head and disappear into the darkness. Thanatos...she did not know or see much of him, but had wondered if he too was related to Asere and the Erinyes, upon catching sight of the same pair of wings sprouting from his back.

On the other hand, apart from those three, Kore many a times saw the souls of the dead floating around. Fortunately they hardly paid her much attention, but when they did, Kore would never fail to feel uneasy and nervous. Their stares was enough to even make the mightiest warrior shiver. They did not blink, let alone breathe. All of them were dressed in pale grey robes and bare-footed, would walk to a room which she suspected was where the souls were judged by the Judges of the Dead.

On the topic of meals and food, Kore - now with the permission from Hades - created and prepared her own. She sometimes made some for the bird of prey, but would usually let him continue feasting on the raw meat which Asere brought to him frequently.

_"Master,"_ Herphastus now said. _"What do you intend to do?"_

"Do?" Kore murmured, still slightly lost in her memories and thoughts. "Do what?"

_"Do you wish to remain here for ever? Or are you going to attempt something in the hopes of returning to your friends and family?" _Kore blinked and her head cleared and all thoughts wandering around in her hand faded away. She had actually lost track of time while in the Netherworld, and had nearly forgotten about returning to the Upperworld after the day of Hecate's words. She had been so occupied with these and that.

"Ah, well, I suppose I could talk to Lady Hecate about that..." she replied rather hesitatingly. Would Hecate allow her to return? If she did, she still would need Hades' approval. And Kore knew that he would not let her go off that easily. _'You are to be my wife and Queen of the Netherworld.'_

As though sensing and knowing her thoughts, Herphastus let out a sympathetic sound but did not say anymore. He just turned back and continued to clean his white feathers, which had strangely been tipped with black. Or at least, strange to Kore.

- X -

"My Lord," Hecate addressed Hades respectfully while bowing low to him by the throne. The place was deserted, save for dark shadowed figure by the side reading several scrolls. "Have you decided upon your future actions? No doubt time is running out, and running out swiftly it is." Her master was seated, his posture tall, dark, and stiff. His handsome face was cold and emotionless, and she knew he was thinking about something. She had no idea what it was though. After a while, Hades finally spoke in a soft - his voice was always soft, to be exact - and icy tone.

"No, I have not decided upon anything."

"But my Lord," Hecate said, worry biting at her. "Then do you wish to just let Lady Kore leave?" She knew how much Hades loved the goddess, allowing her to go without accomplishing anything would be very hard for him indeed. Especially when she was not yet wed and could so easily be paired up with one of the other male gods who were wooing her.

"I do not know."

"Then would you allow me to voice out my opinions, my Lord?" she asked, already knowing his response. When it came to times like these, Hades would always ask for her or Thanatos's view. As expected, the personification of death slowly nodded his head once and waved his hand.

"Speak."

"Very well," Hecate said. "Spend time with her, Lord Hades, get her to know you better. Perhaps that will allow some of her still-remaining anger in her to simmer and perhaps evaporate." Upon hearing this Hades finally glanced up, his eyes still not revealing anything. He was exceptionally talented at concealing his emotions, and even she herself could not guess or know anything from it.

"Spend time with her?" he repeated, tone flat. "She does not wish to see me, or have anything done with me. Despite her words from our last conversation, her feelings and thoughts on me is rather quite known. When catching sight of me passing by, she does not even bother to greet me. She is always with Asere and Herphastus, whenever I see her." Now Hecate knew part of his thoughts - Hades was worrying if Kore would _fall _for the young Asere.

"My Lord," Hecate murmured. "If you are pondering over the possibility of young and beautiful Kore loving Asere, I must admit that it amuses me slightly. I have seen these two, and they act nothing like a pair of potential lovers. Instead, they are more like close friends, or an older brother and younger sister. Though I must say that Asere have gotten quite fond of her, but no, he does not harbor any hidden feelings."

"And how, may I ask, are you so sure of that?" Hades said stonily. "Asere, as I have long known, is adept at deceiving others. Loyal he may be, but he can easily turn against anyone if his emotions get in the way."

"Hades," Hecate said and sighed. "You are thinking too much. If you had studied the pair carefully, without hovering over such a thought, you too would have noticed that Lady Kore and Asere are just friends. Thoughts can cloud your vision." To others they may have felt horrified hearing her calling Hades so personally, but those who knew that the two were close friends - apart from the role of advisers and servants of the King of the Dead - felt and thought nothing. Hecate was like an older sister to him, and him a little brother.

Hades did not reply, and Thanatos had now looked up and was watching them silently aside.

"Heed my advice, Hades," Hecate said gently. "It will assist you in your ambition." Without another word she turned and walked away, soon disappearing from view. Thanatos blinked and studied his old friend from the shrouds before turning his attention back towards the scrolls.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**- ENDING NOTE -**

.

.

I apologise for taking quite a long time to update this story with a new chapter. For my reasons, you may check out my profile.

In addition, I am apologetic if this chapter does not seem well-done, I have completed this within 3-4 hours in a rush to not make you wait any longer.

I will see you all again and do check back for Chapter Three. If you have any inquiries about the story, please do not hesitate to PM me about it and I will try my best to return a satisfactory answer.

.

- OreoCoral

.

.

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO **

.


	4. Chapter Three

**- SILENT NIGHT** © 2013 -  
by OreoCoral

.

No part of this fictional story is to be sold, copied, translated or reproduced anywhere without my consent. All things, names, and several places mentioned in this story is part of Greek Mythology. Some details about certain things that I will be using here has been changed as well.

Please do not take this out of Fanfiction/Fictionpress or anywhere else where this fiction is posted officially under me. The website(s) where it is posted will be mentioned on the Author's profile.

.

/written-5/5/2013-/

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER THREE**

.

Kore stood staring out at the artificial light Hades had placed in her room. It still shone bright, yellow, and clear, just as when she had first seen it. A day had passed, and Kore had already lost track of time days before. Whenever she tried to ask someone of the day's weather and all – for it was impossible to try to guess the hours in the Underworld - they would just shake their heads and hurry away, not even speaking so much of a word apart from their greetings and farewells to her. Even Asere was not willing to say much, only this, 'Lord Hades does not wish for you to worry.' And this puzzled her much. Worry? Why would she worry? Finding out how many days had passed was not harmful. But she did not press any further.

As she gazed at the transparent windows, flashes of previous memories flickered in her closed mind. The day when she attended a little tea party with Aphrodite when she was younger…when she was weaving grass baskets with Athena and Artemis and the friendly forest nymphs…talking and laughing with Apollo and Hermes…and to the day of her abduction. It was still so vivid in her mind. She had spotted the lovely strange narcissus which had grown out of the soil without warning, and ignoring the bee's words, tugged gently at it. Thus, it was was the trigger that had made Hades come out from the bottom to grab her and bring her to his dark and gloomy world. How much Kore regretted not listening to the little insect's sentence! How much she wished she had not strayed away from the two goddesses! How much she wished _Hades did not love her_.

Now her thoughts went to the one of the Big Three. She still felt anger directed towards him, but not so strongly now. Perhaps some of it had dissolved due to Hecate's wise and soothing words. Yet, she still could not help thinking how vile and cruel Hades was. Again she thought why he was not content to let her be. Yes, Hecate may have said that watching her was not enough for him, but it would have been enough for _her_. Embarrassment showed itself onto her now-pale skin, and her cheeks flushed a faint pink. Had he seen her dancing among the meadows? Or singing to the animals and plants? Of course he did, she reminded herself; he spied on you for _months_! And resent took over her.

Taking in a deep breath and attempting to calm her heightening annoyance and irritation, she decided to try what Hecate had suggested she did – to see things in _his _point of view. She was curious about it any ways. She closed her eyes and thought and thought. How _did _that person see things, she did not know. She could only guess and try to imitate.

The Underworld…the home of the Dead and other divine beings, including him. A dark and shadowy place it was, similar to the likes of Hades. It was lonely, quiet, and in some parts filled with the stench of Death. The souls there were forlorn, lost, and solemn. The heavenly people treated him with utmost respect, hardly speaking to him as a friend, apart from Thanatos and Hecate, and perhaps a few more. Indeed, it was silent and cold there, with no warmth from the Sun, and not even the Moon dared to venture so deep. How lonely had Hades felt during times, not having much to speak and share his thoughts and views with?

He was not like Zeus, or Poseidon. He did not have anyone to accompany him; he was always one, with only the darkness as his closest friend and comrade. Though Kore still was not sure if Hades had ever sought and have had 'company' by him, from Hecate's words she could already guess the answer. Kore opened her eyes, she did not wish to do this anymore, it would only soften her heart, and she was determined not to become too kind with Hades – as a little punishment for his deeds.

"My Lady?" Asere's smooth and musical voice came into sound, and she spun around wildly, much startled. At once he bowed and an apologetic expression was plastered on his angular face. "I apologise my Lady, for scaring you, but I had been knocking for your attention and had heard nothing but silence. So I was worried for your well-being."

"Oh," Kore breathed and smiled, relieved. "I too must apologise, I was lost in my own thoughts, and was oblivious to my surroundings. Why were you knocking though?"

"Lord Hades is seeking for your presence in the main halls."

"…I see," Kore murmured. "Well, I…shall be ready in a while."

"Shall I wait to escort you there?"

"No, no, you have already done so much for me, it is best you take a rest."

"But Lord Hades has-"

"If he ever questions to me about you, I shall explain to him," Kore interrupted lightly. Asere blinked once and dipped his head, a glimmer of gratefulness in his orbs.

"Very well, I thank you my Lady, for your gracious thinking." The two exchanged farewells and once she had closed the door once more, Herphastus spoke.

_"My! You do not seem so angry now! Has your heart been softened for my other dear master?"_ He had woken from his sleep, and was now eyeing her with a glint in those ruby-red eyes.

"I do not know," Kore replied, coming over to stroke his back with the back of her hand. "I feel the urge to not hate him, but at the same time the urge to continue hating him. What is wrong with me? I know I do not like him for what he has done, but after Lady Hecate's words which I have deciphered deeply into…"

_"I think I have the answer to your question. Or at least, it is to me."_

"And what is that?"

_"You are a kind and loving person, Kore. You are very understanding and can not hate one for too long, no matter how much his actions may have hurt you."_

"I do not have a reply to your words, Herphastus, only this…why do you say that?" Kore asked, curiosity tugging at her. Herphastus released a noise which sounded both like a growl and laugh in turn.

_"Well, you must know that Hermes, the messenger of the gods, is the one who guides the souls here, no?"_

"Yes, I do know that. What of it?"

_"Once I was watching him do his duty, when he spotted me. Friendly and kind he was! Very soon afterwards we became steadfast friends. He then told me that once he had unintentionally roused your anger by accidently saying something of offense to you when you were naught but a child. I suppose you still remember this?"_ And Kore did. Hermes had insulted her by commenting how dull and lame the flowers she grew were, and that even Ares could do a much better job. It was not the Ares part which had annoyed her, but him saying how dead and ugly her plants seemed. She had spent much time trying to grow them, weeks actually, and here he was pouring cold water over her efforts. Hermes had even known the amount of time she was placed in nurturing the little seedlings!

"I do," she laughed softly as old fond memories poured into her. "I then ignored him for weeks. He was always behind me though, seeking for my forgiveness, and my mother was very much annoyed with his persistent tailing."

_"You forgave him still,"_ Herphastus reminded her gently. _"Despite the rage and sadness you felt, you placed all behind you and forgave him. That, my dear, is already a strong and steady example of your kindness for others! Age does not matter, for no matter how many years fly by, the personality and heart will always remain the same." _Kore laughed again and her eyes softened and all her determinations flowed away gently, like how the rivers of Olympus ran.

"I suppose so. Maybe that is why I now forgive him."

- X –

Hades was quite surprised to hear of her response. After all those days, he had thought she longer wanted to see him. Waving his hand Asere was dismissed and he was alone again.

.

_He was walking amongst the dead who all bowed respectfully and fearfully to him when he saw the two – the Spring Goddess and brother of the Erinyes, Asere. He paused and watched the two moving about, oblivious to his presence. Usually Asere would notice him even when many distances away. But this time he did not seem to see him. Hades blinked and his heart twisted – Asere must have been enjoying himself tremendously to be unlike his usual alert-and-sharp self. However, it was not him that his heart twisted, but Kore._

_She was laughing happily with_ _him_,_ her features lit up like the Sun itself, and a warm glow was about her, causing some to turn and stare for a brief moment – the place was mostly dim and black, never did such a bright source of happiness and light enter the dreaded domains of Death. Hades watched quietly as she bent down and picked up a withered rose. She then revived it and passed it to Asere, much to Hade's dismay._

_"My Lady," Asere said, shocked but nonetheless took it from her. A small smile of happiness tugged at his lips. "What for?"_

_"Nothing grows here with life, and I thought that one should at least experience such in their life," Kore explained and smiled back at him. "Keep it, as a token of my gratitude to you. It must be quite sad down here without much light and warmth, don't you think so?"_

_"Yes, sometimes," Asere replied quietly, fingering the now-bright-blue rose. "At times I too miss the rays of sunlight and bright blue skies of the Upperworld, similar to you Lady Kore." To this Kore's green eyes went wide._

_"I did not know you once stayed up there!" she said. "How did you end up in Lord Hade's realm?"_

_"I wished to be with my sisters," Asere said simply. "When I came into being, I became fascinated with the upper realm, and thus resided there for a time before realising how much I missed the Underworld, and my siblings. Therefore I decided to come back and ended up remaining here for good."_

_"For good?" Kore repeated, slightly horrified. "Did you not have the freedom to pay small visits up? Whatever kept you back from doing so?"_

_"I did once, as the brother of the Erinyes, I was considered an important member of the Netherworld, and did not have many duties to perform."_

_"Then why? And how..?"_

_"I…was banned by one divine being on one of my visits to the grasslands," Asere said softly and looked down at the beautiful flower. "She told me that the meadows and fields were not for one so dark and vile, and that remaining where I lived was best for all of us."_

_"What!" Kore cried. "How cruel of this woman to say such hurtful words! Tell me Asere, who was it?"_

_"…Your mother, Demeter." Before she could respond, Asere continued, "I do not blame her though. She was never fond of Lord Hade's subjects, why should I be an exception?"_

_"My…mother?" Kore whispered. "When was this?"_

_"It was long before you were conceived, Lady Kore. It was then when Lady Demeter was still young and fiery-tempered. I beg your pardon, but speaking of this upsets me slightly." Kore then apologised and the pair went on other topics, still not catching sight of the cloaked figure by the corner of the marble pillars._

_Hades already knew of this, but he too knew that Asere was not one to share such stories with others, no matter their level of superiority and power. His eyes never left the two as they wandered around the clearing, with Kore asking many questions on her mind and the winged man answering as best as he could. At that moment, they turned and saw him._

_Asere had immediately bowed, but Kore just spared him a small glance, nothing more._

.

The thing with the resurrected rose was what saddened Hades the most. She must have really cared for Asere and considered the winged daemon as a close and trusted friend to waste her energy just to return the former glory of color to the dead plant to give it as a gift to him. Again he worried if Kore would actually... He shook it off, not wishing to think about it. At that moment, a servant appeared and bowed low in front of him.

"Lord Hades," he said respectfully. "Lady Kore has arrived. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes." He then nodded and bowed once more before taking a step back and rushing off to inform the young goddess she was to enter the halls. A few seconds later, the pretty young lady appeared dressed in a beautiful green toga of different shades and a silver-emerald necklace in the shape of the Moon hanging around her slender neck. Silver bands curled about upper arms and soft sandals cushioned her feet. As usual, Hades thought her most fair and beautiful amongst all.

"Lord Hades," she addressed and curtsied to him. "Why have you called for me?" He was twice as surprised - he did not show it, he was a master at that - he had expected the woman who ignored him to sound cold and cool. Nonetheless he straightened - well, he didn't really straighten, he was already seated very straightly - and said, "I presume that despite the long amount of time spent here, you do not know much of it, yes?"

"Apart from the things and places which Asere has told and showed me, no, I do not," was her earnest reply. Hades had to force his limbs to remain from twitching in annoyance as his mood darkened at the mention of the name he - at the current moment - did not favor much.

"Then I suppose you would be interested to find out more about my home?"

"Supposedly, I am not so sure."

"Perhaps you would like for me to bring you about and around to do so?" Hades suggested. To this Kore blinked once and did not show much of what she was thinking, apart from the slight widening of her emerald eyes.

"No, Lord Hades, I should not like to trouble you-"

"Nonsense," he interrupted. "You are my guest for now, it will not be deemed appropriate if you are not familiar with everything here. Do not try to object to my decision, I am firm with it." An uneasy silence fell upon them as Kore digested the words. Guest..._for now_? She knew very well the hidden meaning and purpose behind those very three words, and she was not quite comfortable upon hearing that. In contrast, the other god was calm, as though what he had said was as normal as saying the Sun gives off light. Kore hesitated and nodded once in agreement. After all, she actually _was _quite curious about the things that Asere had not talked about. She could use this time to deepen her knowledge of the mysterious Underworld.

"Very well."

"Excellent," Hades said and got up and strode down the steps - silently, dangerously, and gracefully like a stalking panther. It intimidated her slightly as though she was the prey and target for him. And such a thought was indirectly and inwardly true. "We shall go off at once." He then offered his left arm to her, as most gentlemen and hosts did, and she took it after a brief moment of considering. Again he was shocked at her rather weird behavior. He did not question it or show the slightest bit of curiosity despite his heart stirring wildly with it. He led her out and the two started on their way to a place where he decided to bring her to. Hecate watched from the corner, a small smile showing her satisfaction at her friend taking her advice.

As they walked, Hades suddenly said, "You and Asere are together often." It was a statement, not a question. He did not sound furious, cold, or jealous, only cool and devoid of any emotions. Kore nodded and did not reply, her lips were pursed in a thin line.

"Has he been treating you as he should?"

"Yes, he is very kind."

"He has told you things of the Underworld, am I not right?"

"You are right Lord Hades, he has."

"What of?"

"Many things," Kore explained. "The three places where souls of the Dead head to based on their lives - thoughts and all - the Judges of the Dead, and a few others which are not exactly significant. He has too told me stories and tales, all of which I find fascinating."

"He does not know all."

"...I beg your pardon, Lord Hades?"

"Asere may know much, but he does not know everything. For example, if I may tell you of one, I reckon that you have not in the slightest heard of the three-headed dog?"

"No." And it was true, Demeter always managed to keep such knowledge from her, thinking that creatures of the dark should not taint the pure and happy mind of her daughter. "Can you tell me more?"

"That dog is my companion, Cerberus."

"Ah." The two continued on the way, with some spotting them along and bowing low before getting on with their duties. Out of the blue Hades stopped and turned to face her.

"If your curiosity bites at you, or if there is a question threatening to explode from your head, ask me." Kore did not reply, she could not understand his words. Without waiting for her reply, the man turned and went on walking, arm still interlocked with the lady's.

What she didn't know was that that sentence had exposed a small portion of Hade's jealousy.

- X -

Demeter was feeling very much exhausted, yet she did not falter in her journey back to the Mount Olympus where that blasted Zeus stayed. Emotions such as frustration, fury, and increasing desperation hit strongly at the golden-haired goddess. It was already much time past since her encounter with Helios, and despite her currently trying to head back to Mount Olympus to wring the life out of Zeus - Hades later - obstacles always seemed to get in the way. She knew it was much too of a coincidence, and knew it was Zeus's doing - he was trying to delay her return to Olympus.

Why? Demeter was not so sure, and this made her growl in annoyance as well as in curiosity? Didn't Zeus want Kore to be returned to her? If that blockhead could see further than what was in front of him, he would realise that by retrieving Kore from that place of death and decay, it would save millions of lives.

Yes, Demeter was very much aware of what she was causing on the earth - a strange white substance had dropped from the constantly-gloomy skies and covered over the withered grass and trees. The temperature dropped drastically and cold winds blew without pause. Rivers and streams had frozen over into another strange glassy-like substance and thus the people's usual source of water could not be reached and depended upon anymore. Animals were dying in huge and rapid numbers, so the humans source of meat were cut off too. The people could no longer grow their crops switch secured both their earnings and survival. With the crops unable to grow in such drastic conditions, they were starving and freezing. Indeed, many deaths were going to the caused by her.

She did not care though, if she herself was feeling down, why should the others deserve happiness? It was selfish of her, she knew, but she couldn't bear to see the mortals live so happily while she was in despair over her daughter. Even the constant prayers and offerings to her did not waver Demeter - she would wait till Kore came back to her.

- X -

After walking for a rather long time - it fascinated her hugely that the House of Hades was this large and magnificent - Hades finally stopped when they reached an intersection. Here he turned to Kore and said, "Surely you have heard of the Asphodel Meadows, no?" This sparked a look of recognition in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, Artemis and Athena sometimes tell me of it, I hear it to be a place of warmth and sunshine."

"You are correct; it is the place where indifferent souls stay," Hades explained to Kore like a teacher lecturing his student. "If they have achieved any greatness and was specially distinguished, though most of them usually have proximity to the gods, they would be warranted to be admitted to the Elysian Fields. There they have the choice to either stay in Elysian, or to be reborn."

"Reincarnation?" she wondered, surprised. "I had not known such things existed. Why is such an option offered to them?" she asked, as though a child interested in learning more of the mysterious world.

"If a soul is reborn three times and have achieved Elysian all the way, it would be sent to the Isles of the Blessed, where eternal paradise awaits."

"I see." The two continued on in silence when Hades suddenly asked, "Would you care to pay a short visit to Cerberus? He has already heard of you, and is quite eager to meet." Of course, this unexpected offer shocked Kore hugely like it would to others. Nonetheless she agreed and thanked him. Then, it was her turn to speak.

"Why have you decided to bring me about the Underworld all so suddenly? You actually needn't trouble yourself for that, I would have been content for Asere to just tell me about it, though I know some places he can not bring me too." To this the solemn god replied coolly,

"Asere, as I have already mentioned before, does not know all. And I believe you will learn better when seeing things face-to-face rather than just absorbing the words about them spoken." The goddess in turn did not reply to these quiet words; she nothing to say. The only thing left circling in her mind was why he wanted her to know and 'learn' all these.

Of course, she found the answer to _that _quickly.

- X -

Kore had to admit, she was starting to enjoy herself immensely - of course the Upperworld was still best - in Hades's dark and deathly domain. Why, she couldn't really say, so in the end she just came to the conclusion that she was feeling such due to what she now did and saw everyday. Exploring more and more of the place she found so very mysterious and mystical, becoming acquainted with some of Hades's other subjects, and playing a bit with Cerberus.

The multi-headed beast was not at all as blood-thirsty and aggressive as many would think it. Hades's servants and all were not as cold and deprived of energy and life as one would say. Kore realised that many, _many_, of the tales and supposedly rumors of the Netherworld were not all necessarily true - the world beneath were so easily misunderstood by the ones who had not seen the place themselves and those who did only saw the melancholy areas, unlike her who had now seen much and learnt much. Asere rarely guided her about now, due to her increasing familiarity of the place and Hades accompanied her often. Why Hades was starting to spend more time with her, she could not guess. Perhaps he wished to know her better? Maybe that was the case, but deep within her subconscious, she was aware of the hidden reason concealed so well from many.

Not more than once, Kore's mind went back to the same old questions which constantly bugged her with its sharp, pointy teeth...whatever was the time now? How many days, weeks, or even months had passed? What were the ongoing events of her beloved home? How were the ones she cared for faring? Last of all, what was to become of her? This she shuddered involuntarily.

The prospect of being wed to Hades still frightened her tremendously; she was unwilling to marry him, no matter how well-acquainted they seemed at the current point of time. She may have forgiven him, yes, but it did not mean she would agree to all his wishes. She knew that the Lord of the Nonliving wished for her to be his bride and queen, yet Kore could not do it. She did not love him, and she wanted to return back to the friends and family still.

In addition, Kore thought even if she did end up becoming his wife in time to come - she hoped not - she would soon be ignored and tossed aside as Hades started to have many affairs with other women. When that happened, her role would be that of Hera, and him Zeus.

She sighed as her eyes glazed about her chambers decorated so beautifully and specially for her blankly; a little vial of conjured nectar stood on the window's platform, Herphastus preening his black-tipped feathers...everything was so peaceful and calm, unlike the mental turmoil raging in her heart.

_"What seems to trouble you, sweet master?"_ Herphastus questioned in his action. _"Do tell me of it if you wish, perhaps I can make you feel better, if I am unable to solve it for you."_ Kore smiled softly - her loyal little friend always knew the right moment to speak out.

"I am worried."

_"Worried? Of what, may I ask?"_

"I do not know," she sighed louder this time. "Everything I suppose...so much am I pondering."

_"Are you troubled of the future, master?" Herphastus asked sympathetically. "Of the upcoming?"_

"Yes! That's _exactly_ it!" Kore cried out and buried her head in her hands as she turned to sit on the large bed. "I do not have the slightest bit of idea what to do now! I must add that I too worry of my home as well!"

_"Do you worry of your marriage? If there is nothing you can do in your power to stop it?"_ the wise bird had hit the bulls-eye. _"In regard to your second statement."_

"...I do."

_"Oh, but why? I thought you very relaxed and patient these days, happy even."_

"That it may seem, but behind those I fear if there really is no hope for me leaving here without being bonded to...to..." she trailed off as a new, stronger wave of fear crashed onto her. "I consider Lord Hades as my friend now, but not as a lover."

_"Ah,"_ her trusty companion raised his pair of large wings and flew onto her shoulder. _"It seems the opposite with Lord Hades though."_ After a slight pause, he somewhat hesitantly asked, _"Do you believe in the love he has spoken to you of? Or do you still reject it like in the beginning?"_ Kore blinked - it was a hard question - and ran a slender hand down her auburn curls.

"I am not sure anymore," she finally replied, sounding uneasy and weary. "I don't wish to believe it, but now it seems to be true in any case...Oh, whatever should I do Herphastus? I am as lost as a sheep without its owner!"

_"You need not move as much as a finger, Kore,"_ he chirped. _"I shall handle it myself. I shall see if this love is truly real."_ This brought the young lady's eyes to widen considerably.

"You?" she murmured, looking skeptical and horrified. "What are you planning to carry out?"

_"You are no longer sure of Lord Hade's feelings for you, despite him professing it, no?"_

"Yes."

_"Then I shall make sure myself! My my, do wipe off that suspicious look off! I will not do anything harmful or such - or at least, I hope it won't be - I just wish to use this opportunity to confirm my thoughts and suspicion."_

"I trust you," Kore slowly spoke. "Yet at the same moment do not."

_"Do you have that little faith in me?"_ Herphastus said in mock sadness and disappointment before pecking her gently. _"If so, I am very much hurt!"_

"What if this..._test_ of yours end badly and in ruins?"

_"It won't. If it does, I will flip the ending about. Nothing to be concerned about! Between these few moments of our conversation I have already devised a plan."_

"You sound so confident of yourself."

_"I am."_

"Very well," Kore muttered after eyeing the male for several seconds. "But should in any way this goes awry, know that I am in no way affiliated with the scheming of this devious little idea of yours." He nodded and tipped his white head at her, crimson eyes gleaming like rubies.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**- ENDING NOTE -**

.

.

Ah, I have taken a very long while to update this story, I am truly apologetic. Mid-year examinations have started and is coming to an end. Just two more papers to go! After that I shall have all the time in the world to type out new chapters (as a matter of fact, Chapter Four has already been done and is currently undergoing editing) for all you loyal readers.

To be frank, I was not allowed to use the computer for many weeks, and so I had to write part of Chapter Three in my notebook (Chapter Four was written in there as well). Now (17/5/2013) it is Friday night, thus I have the time to come online and type out the written part of Chapter Three into the computer and to release it.

If you all are wondering, the part which was written starts from the part with Demeter till the end of this chapter.

I too have decided to make a little mix in Hades' supposedly official personality. Instead of being all serious and evil/dark/cruel as many would think of him, I have chosen to make this Hades a little more different, as you can see here and will see in Chapter Four. No one truly knows how Hades is like, so one can not say that he is evil and such.

I will see you all again and do check back for Chapter Four. If you have any inquiries about the story, please do not hesitate to PM me about it and I will try my best to return a satisfactory answer.

And thank you all for being such a patient audience!

.

- OreoCoral

.

.

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER THREE**

.


	5. Chapter Four

**- SILENT NIGHT** © 2013 -  
by OreoCoral

.

No part of this fictional story is to be sold, copied, translated or reproduced anywhere without my consent. All things, names, and several places mentioned in this story is part of Greek Mythology. Some details about certain things that I will be using here has been changed as well.

Please do not take this out of Fanfiction/Fictionpress or anywhere else where this fiction is posted officially under me. The website(s) where it is posted will be mentioned on the Author's profile.

.

/written-16/5/2013-/

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

.

The God of the Dead was feeling strangely elated today. He was planning to bring Kore to the Isles of the Blessed for the firest time. He had already taken her to most of his home, and this was the last. Kore had already seen and been in Elysian and Asphodel - not the Fields of Punishment or Tartarus, she was much too pure for such gruesome sights - but never the beautiful and peaceful Isles. He was certain she would be ever more happy than she was in Elysian and Asphodel combined.

Of course, why wouldn't a being who had spent nearly her entire life in sunshine and amongst nature to not be pleased at the sight of the plains? Upon catching sight of the wonderful sceneries and smelling the fresh air, the Spring Goddess he loved so dearly nearly squealed aloud in delight. She did not though, yet her evident happiness radiated off her strongly.

Often she would spend time there, taking in the sweet scent of colorful flowers and swirling the calm streams with the tip of her fingers, looking extremely content and at peace. Seeing her in such a state similar to when she was above, Hades felt pleased. For a long time she had looked sad and in despair, and now she looked much happier.

One of the many things troubling him was her abrupt kind behaviour which had so strangely appeared the previous week. Sure, the last time he had invited her to dine with him in his great halls, she had said that she understood, and Hades was taken aback by that little but powerful word. However, she had still seemed quite cold and distant afterwards, but now she was exceptionally friendly.

Currently he wondered if perhaps she had forgiven him for taking her away, or maybe she was just putting on a facade. He had no clue. Maybe Hecate had spoken to her and somehow managed to change Kore's once-stinging behaviour towards him? Or was it Herphastus who had done the job? Even Asere could have too. The possibilities were nearly endless.

At that moment, a familiar voice said, _"I bid you my respects, Lord Hades."_ Even without turning an inch from his stony position on the trhone Hades knew who the owner of that particular voice was. In fact, he had already sensed the presence long ago in the shadows of the room.

"Herphastus," He said in turn, betraying no sign of anything. "You enter here when I did not bid you to. And you even sneaked past the guards posted."

_"My deepest apologises, Lord Hades, but I was in a rush for something urgent."_

"A rush? Something urgent?" he repeated icily, clearly not pleased at being disturbed. "What was so _urgent _that you had to so rudely keep yourself hidden for a long while before finally speaking?" Then the beast came into view and dug his talons into the arm of the seat, showing the amount of strength he had and the toughness of his claws.

_"My Lord knows all! ...I wish to speak to you of something, my Lord."_

"Speak, and be done with it." Hades then looked at the huge fauna and felt the presence of many guards assembling outside the doors leading inwards. He nearly scowled; the guards took such a long time to realise that someone had entered into his halls without their knowledge.

_"Thanatos had given Lady Kore a_ **_living red rose_**."

Silence fell.

Hades's eyes narrowed.

- X -

It was all so worrying. Minutes after Herphastus had told Kore of his little plan, he flew off to carry it out. Now here she stood pacing about in her room, worried and frustrated. She at once felt regretful of her decision to let him leave the moment he disappeared from sight - what if something happened?

"Herphastus you sneaky little fiend..." she grumbled to herself. "If something unfortunate occurs, you are to take _full_ responsibility of it!" Heck, she didn't even know what his plans were! And she had just allowed him to go execute it? What a dreadful and silly mistake! She cursed at herself - there was nothing she could do about it now.

She could only wait, and even that seemed bad.

- X -

The divine being was exhausted, and that threatened to make her collapse both physically and mentally. How long had she been flying? She no longer knew; she had long ago lost track of time. Yet she was still aware of the past.

Two-and-a-half months since Kore's disappearance...two weeks since the encounter with the Sun god... Demeter nearly dropped from the dark skies, her black wings were nearly out of the energy to flap and beat through the currents. Her beady eyes stared at the black shrouds above - her sorrow was that great it even covered the Moon and stars. There was hardly any light to illuminate the place. Was it night? Or was it morning? She did not have a clue.

Fresh grief speared her already-weak-and-shattering heart - wherever was Kore, the Fair Maiden? She then reminded herself she was deep down in the Underworld...with Hades. That very wretched and accursed name drifted in her fading mind. If that bastard had not stolen her sweet and innocent daughter in the first place, none of this would have happened!

It was all _his_ fault. Had he not succumbed to his lust for beautiful Kore, Zeus would have never given him the permission to snatch her from the very face of the earth to become his _wife _of all things! Demeter's sorrow was temporarily replaced with a strong hatred and anger directed at the dark god whom she despised to address as 'brother'.

Lust and desire...that was all men ever felt in their sick hearts. They were always yearning for pleasure and enjoyment, nothing more. And once those needs were fulfilled for the time-being, the poor women they had lied to and deceived successfully would just be thrown away like a piece of useless junk, only to be replaced by other new ones later on. The cycle would then repeat itself over and over again.

Though her older sibling had never shown interest in a lady before, Demeter suspected that his uncaring and uninterested attitude was nothing more than a show; a mask worn on to fool others. She suspected that in truth - and in secret - he was just like Zeus, always having affairs with women and changing them as quickly as he had lain in bed with them.

Nay, Kore was much too authentic for that. In reality, Demeter thought her too _good _for anyone. Which was one of the main reasons she named her such a name in the first place! She wanted to keep her for herself, away from the rest, she did not want Kore to face what she had...to be lied to and then stomped on.

Kore...precious and darling Kore! Demeter let herself fall onto the substance-covered ground the moment her thoughts focused back onto her daughter. Everything was all so barren...so cold...so dead...

She wept in the dark.

- X -

"This is getting out of hand, Zeus," Hera said as the council of gods sat in a wide circle in one of Zeus's many pavilions. Demeter and Hades were not there, since the meeting arranged by the Ruler of Gods was organised to exclude the two from it.

"Do not tell me what I already know, Hera," her seemingly-irritated husband snapped. Hera turned her head away and did not speak. Dionysus swallowed.

"Without life, I am unable to drink the wine I love so much!" he cried. At this sudden outburst, the other Olympians started to voice out their complains and worries as well.

"Demeter's sorrow is concealing the Moon!" Artemis.

"The people are much too weak to carry on with their weekly tournaments!" Ares and Athena.

"Demeter's sadness blows out the heat required to forge!" Hephaestus.

"My beloved waters have all been frozen and all is dying in my realm!" Poseidon. Several more spoke out Aphrodite sobbed sadly, "The women are becoming like withered old hags, and the men all look and resemble rotting twigs! No one is falling in love due to their haggard looks and sickly illnesses!"

"Enough!" Zeus's thundering voice echoed around as he commanded the flow of rapid words to come to a halt. "All your worries, that I can understand for I too have worries of my own. However, what use if it to you by telling them to _me_? I can not do anything. Demeter is the cause of all this; her emotions affect the world, and I only affect the skies."

"Speaking of which," Artemis suddenly said, frowning. "Where is Hades? Was he not invited to this council as well? No doubt that the Underworld must be facing some sort of inconvenience as well, seeing the amount of deaths which have risen." To Zeus's immense relief, Ares snorted loudly and piped in,

"Hades? Nay, he wouldn't bother coming here. He hardly leaves the Underworld any way. Besides, with all these losses of life, his kingdom must be expanding to his great delight," he sneered rather sarcastically. "He is a rich god after all, he can handle it." The other gods agreed and Apollo chimed in worriedly,

"But if the humans all die, what are the consequences? It would be dire!" he pointed out desperately. "We would no long receive offerings and hear prayers! We will all soon cease from this world and would only be remembered through memory! Think about it - no worshipers, no jobs! With no one to worship us, in time to come, we would seem nothing more than just a myth or legend!" His words brought much alarm around and the gods, panicking even more, started to speak loudly and frantically once again.

Zeus was under a lot of pressure. He exchanged exasperated glances with his wife before looking back down at the hysterical group before him.

Hades, Hades, he begged silently, do speed up or all will be lost!

- X -

"Tell me more, Herphastus," Hades had said, emotionless. So he did. Of course, none of them were really true, but Hades seemed to think it was. In the end, he managed to get the result he desired - his king's jealousy, not that it ever showed. Herphastus then advised him not to do anything to Thanatos - just so it would not end in a bad way - as it would upset Kore much. And that just made Hades ever more irritable. When he finally left the dangerously quiet god alone, he resolved never to pull such a prank again. The only reason he did this was to assist Kore in her doubt - though he clearly new he was the one who had come up with such an idea in the first place.

"Herphastus!" Kore breathed a tremendous sigh of relief when she swung open the doors in response to the animal's pecking on the fine oak. "How has your mischievous little adventure gone? Pray tell, it did not go too badly, I hope?"

_"Terribly terrific, I must say,"_ Herphastus said - it was partially true - as Kore closed the entrance once more. _"Though I am not planning on doing so ever again for perhaps the next few centuries. Maybe even for all eternity."_

"Oh? Whatsoever made you say such words?" she now had an edge of suspicion and her eyes were narrowed slightly into snake-like slits.

_"Absolutely nothing, Kore,"_ he hastily replied, landing back inside his cage on one of the metal rails. _"You need not worry about this matter or about me; all is well."_ But it was obvious that he was quite shaken from something. Kore did not push the matter further and left the bird be. Herphastus flapped his wings several times to calm himself down, all the while unwillingly remembering what had happened. It was rather unpleasant anyway.

It was dangerous being in a dark atmosphere, especially with an displeased god.

- X -

As they walked down the hallways, Kore noticed a gloomier aura coming off in strong waves from Hades. She did not know why, but suspected it to be the cause or Herphastus's prank. Of course, there were many other possibilities, but she didn't dwell on it any longer.

"How fare you, Lady Kore?" he abruptly asked in a cold yet polite manner.

"I am doing well, Lord Hades."

Silence.

"From sources which I have heard from, you and Thanatos seem much close with each other."

"I'm...I'm sorry?" Kore blinked in confusion. She _had _met and spoken with the kind God of Death several times now, but they weren't close. They were just distant acquaintances. Her companion did not reply, he continued his long and quiet stride downwards as silent as a panther stalking its prey...with Kore struggling to keep up while in her midst of oblivion. "I am afraid that I do not understand your words."

"No need to act the fool, Lady Kore," he said faltly, not halting in his walk. "I know about this; it is no secret."

"Know? ...About what, if I may ask?" she tried again. "I apologise for by ignorance, but I truly do not get what you have said." Hades glanced down at her and small clouds of doubt started to drift into his mind. He knew her personality and heart well; it was not the sneaky and lying type. Maybe that bird had just wanted a bit of fun, after all, he probably thought it dull here with no warm atmosphere. He paused and turned towards her. Her pretty face was pulled down into a small frown and the green orbs glimmered curiously. Kore truly did not know.

"Did not Thanatos give you a living red rose?"

"A...rose?" she repeated uneasily. "No, not at all."

"Then you two are not close?"

"Yes; I suppose so. We talk, but briefly."

"That bird has made a fool out of me," he snarled softly to himself and decided to pursue that matter later on. He looked back down at the young lady beside him and said dismissively, "We shall drop this topic. I wish to bring you somewhere."

- X -

"Herphastus!" Kore cried as she entered back into her room. At once the winged creature appeared. "What sort of test did you do on Lord Hades?" Herphastus, still not fully recovered from the traumatising effects of Hades' bad mood, asked, _"What do you mean?"_

"Just tell me, Herphastus! I am in no mood for your cheeky denials currently."

_"Oh very well! I don't see why you should be curious about this now; you didn't ask when I had returned._

_"I just flown to him and told that Thanatos had given you a living red rose...nothing more. Well, I too told him several more little lies and all, just to bring my test to an even more accurate conclusion."_

"Lies?" she repeated angrily. "Of what sort?"

_"Not too serious I hope. I told him that you, in turn, gave Thanatos a rose of the same kind and status back."_

"Well, it doesn't sound _too _bad."

_"Not at all, it is considered quite bad in your case."_

"What? Why?" Kore asked in alarm.

_"A living red rose, when given to someone in the Underworld, is a confession of their romantic and undying love. If the recipient sends one back, it is implying that the love is reciprocated."_

"...Do tell me of a good reason why I should not strangle you right now, or turn you into a plant."

_"I have a many, but it's all too much to hear. In any ways, why did you suddenly ask me to elaborate? I never thought you interested about this before. At least, not till now."_ The goddess sighed and then told him of Hades' words.

"In the end, I think he said that you had made a fool out of him," she added thoughtfully. At this Herphastus squawked loudly and dug his talons in.

_"Oh dear! No doubt he shall skin me of my soft coat!"_

"Good riddance! I should say you deserve it!" But at the same time, she laughed. The playful and mischievous part of her friend were always fun and comedic.

- X -

The handsome, clean-shaven face was deep in thought, the expression showed it all, even a blind man could have told. Fond memories of the previous hours replayed themselves in his mind.

.

_"This is the Elysian Fields?" was her astounded and amazed words. Her eyes were wide like saucers and her expression was that of pure delight as the goddess beheld the place where all good souls went. She could hardly breathe, let alone blink. A small thorn of fear pricked her heart - if she closed her eyes for even just a second, would all this magically disappear away into the mist?_

_It was similar to the Asphodel Meadows, but evermore beautiful and fascinating - one would, not get tired or bored of this magnificent and significant place. All around were happy and pleasant people; they were too engrossed in their own activities to notice the two divine visitors. In fact, they never did pay any one attention._

_"It is."_

_"All these...the light and grass...are they real?" It pleased him and her to answer back with a 'they are'. Kore almost cried - she missed her home so much, but she too was happy at being able to at least see and experience true warmth from Helios' Sun and nature that grew from the soil beneath it. In Asphodel, the sunlight was artificial, yet it still had pleased her. Nothing could possibly compare to the overflowing joy and relief she was feeling now. Long had she been away from Mother Nature's embrace; too long had it been._

_As though already sensing her hidden request, Hades gestured to the place and said, "You may remain here for as long as your heart wills. Sleep here if you must, but do bear in mind not to stay here for eternity." Saying these, Kore detected a tone of amusement in his voice. And when she looked up at him, a wide smile could be seen playing on her pink-peach lips._

_"Thank you," she whispered gratefully, wishing there was something she could do to repay his kindness. "This...is spectacular. In fact, it is beyond even that."_

_"It is my pleasure, I am glad to see you so joyful." Hades then bid her farewell and left hesitatingly, all the while glancing over his shoulders to gaze at the slim figure seated on the soft, green grass. In her hands held a flower. Her blissful and peaceful face faced towards the glowing ball up high - she was basking in it all._

_._

And this brought a small smile to his thin, pale mouth. Those who had seen it were dreadfully shocked and in awe - their Lord had not smiled since the first days of the beginning of his reign in the Netherworld, let alone such a sincere and genuine one! They all wondered what or who was the cause of this drastic happening.

Hecate and Thanatos looked at each other, their lips curving up into tiny smiles as well.

Only they knew.

- X -

"You have done _what_?" Zeus cried out in outrage in the empty, vast halls as Helios kneeled before him, a guilty look plastered on. "Do you not know the consequences of this? Before you started sprouting your damn mouth to Demeter, had you thought of the possible outcomes? I think not! Now I shall have to invest more of my energy into delaying her return to Mount Olympus! It is already hard enough keeping her away from me, just so she could badger me again and again about Kore! Helios, you fool to have not told this to me earlier! Over months have passed and only now have you decided to admit your mistake! You fool!" he repeated, face red and fists clenched tightly.

"I am sorry, King Zeus," was all Helios could say now.

"Sorry! Well now, unless your 'sorries' can reverse this, I do not wish to hear your voice!" Zeus muttered unhappily to himself and fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable with the thought of the Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture appearing to ask him the same damn question : _What news of Kore? _He had enough matters on his hands as it is, what with the gods pestering him with their worries and complains.

"If Hades is unable to persuade Kore to become his wife," Helios suddenly said quietly, still on his knees. "Should you just retrieve her back to Demeter? It would be suicide to let this go on any longer, with Demeter's deadly sadness and raging emotions." For a time's consideration Zeus was tempted to agree with his suggestion, but did not.

"No," he replied flatly. "I can not afford to upset Hades. If he does not achieve what he wants most...who would know how his behavior would affect the rest in time to come? In all other ways, he loves Kore. To part her from him - it may be for ever, seeing how much Demeter despises him - would be a very bad decision for all, them being involved or not."

"Yes...I see your point, King Zeus. Have you ever tried to see this from Kore's eyes though? Or even Demeter's?"

"I did, and I still do."

"I see, but you still will stick to this option?"

"I will."

"Very well, but a few questions linger in my mind."

"Speak."

"Pardon me if I should sound blunt, but why does Hades insist on kidnapping Kore when there were so many other options on gaining her hand?" This Zeus had to think for a while before finally replying a-what-he hoped-to-be-a-suitable-and-satisfying answer.

"I am not so sure, but in my view, Hades must have known that Demeter would never allow him, or anyone, to go near her daughter. In order to break through that obstacle, which is Kore's mother herself, he had to kidnap her and bring her to his domain where Demeter would not be there to foil his plans. You have heard of Apollo's and Ares' attempts, no?"

"I have," Helios admitted. "All were rejected by Demeter."

"Pre-cise-ly. Ex-act-ly."

"It would seem strange to say it out loud, but Hades is intelligent to have thought of all these."

"That is why he is the ruler of the Lower World, not?" Zeus chuckled.

"I do wonder how Kore is handling this as well," Helios suddenly added, sounding thoughtful and filled with interest. Zeus blinked in response.

"I suppose she must be...taking it quite hard," he slowly said, feeling a prick of guilt. Kore and him were to discuss her marriage, if it ever came, they had even made a promise over that. And he had just agreed to marry her off to Hades without even speaking to her about it. Now he wondered if he had discussed this with her, would she have agreed? If she did, all these would not have happened. Still, what was done was done. He had to live with his consequences, no matter how bare and hard it seemed.

"Yes," Helios agreed quietly. "No doubt she must be feeling furious, even until now. After all, one may not view Hades as the ideal husband."

"Perhaps, but for all the times I have known my brother, I find him much suitable for Kore."

"And why is that?"

"He is protective, caring, and devoted to her. He may not show it, but his heart is truly that way. Of course, he can be intimidating and dark at times. Given his personality, he would make a fine husband for her. The two will be happy, that I am sure of."

"Of course," Helios murmured. "Hades is a wise god, and Kore understanding. Everything should turn out fine." Despite those calm, assuring words, and sure tone, Zeus knew he was quietly worrying for the lively Spring Goddess. After all, the two were good and close friends. Zeus himself was concerned as well.

Things had better not go any more wrong than now.

- X -

"Herphastus," Kore started. "Are you sure?"

_"Yes,"_ the fauna said. _"Very sure of myself, sweet Kore. His reaction was what I had searched for, even his tone spilled it all."_

"Oh dear me," she sighed and leaned back on her soft and comfy seat by the window of her chambers. "Whatever should I do now?"

_"Speak to Hecate about this? Perhaps she can give you some advice."_

"No, I do not wish to trouble her. Gods are not as carefree as you may think it."

_"Of course,"_ he replied indignantly. _"It was just a suggestion, nothing more."_

"I know, and I thank you for it."

_"Well, if not that, then what? Are you planning to remain here without anything occurring?"_

"I do not know how to proceed from here, if anything shall happen, then it will be by Lord Hades' decision." Herphastus looked up, seeming astounded by her words.

_"Does that mean you no longer have any objections to becoming his queen and wife?"_ he questioned and at once Kore shook her head.

"I did not say that," she hastily responded. "I meant by if Hades _does_ decide to carry out with the marriage ceremony, I am in no position to defy him, no matter how much I do wish I could." Her companion eyed her with his pair of red slits for a long moment before speaking with a rather sympathetic tone.

_"You really do not wish to be wed to him. It is in your eyes, I can tell."_

"...No, I do not." Kore saw no point in denying it. "As I have said before, I see him nothing more than just a friend."

_"Ah, well,"_ Herphastus trailed off as though pondering some sort of absurd idea. _"On the day of the your coronation, if you still do not wish to, maybe you could...run away?"_

"Run away!" Kore repeated, shocked. "My dear Herphastus, your ideas are getting crazier by the day! To think of running from the ceremony would be the death of me!"

_"I just wish to help you,"_ the beast protested in the cage. _"I know just how awful it is to be joined to one whom you harbor no feelings for. I am not all deprived as you may think me!"_ Kore reluctantly laughed and gave him a little stroke before saying,

"I did not say that. I know you mean well, but running away is truly a horrible and unforgiving act. Imagine how the others would feel, especially Lord Hades!"

_"I think I may have the solution, Kore,"_ Herphastus suddenly said in an excited tone and pulled from her fingers. At once everything was dipped in silence. After a while she ran a hand through her auburn hair and softly spoke, "Solution?"

_"Don't you have any recollection of Hermes?"_ At once it all hit her.

"Are you suggesting that Hermes may be able to retrieve me from this place?" she swallowed.

_"Yes! He does not have any knowledge of you being here, only that you have mysteriously disappeared from above. Once he spots you in the Underworld, no doubt he would tell the others! Of course, not Zeus or any one that already knows of you residing in Hades' domain, but the rest like Aphrodite and Athena! I am very sure they would not hesitate to come here to bring you back up, seeing how much Demeter has affected them."_

"Affected them?" Kore said sharply. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

_"You do not know?"_

"No, I do not. Tell me more." Herphastus preened himself, playing for time. He was not sure if he should even tell her of this dreadful event. But then, he had not the heart to keep such an important issue from her. It was only right to tell her of it, after all. After several moments of tension, he swung his large white head and stared at her.

_"Ever since you left Demeter, the world has become so cold and bare. Nothing is growing, and the people and animals are dying due to starvation and coldness. No more sunshine is shining its way through the dark clouds, only rain and darkness. Even a strange white substance has started to fall from the constant-dim skies and the waters have frozen over," _he softly revealed, not wishing to see or hear Kore's response for he was sure it would be bad._ "All the gods are being affected by this matter, and it has all hit them hard. Offerings and prayers are coming in smaller numbers as many are dying. That too explains why you are seeing more souls about - the Underworld is becoming evermore crowded and packed."_

Deep silence.

"How...long have I been gone?" the figure's voice cracked as she spoke out this question.

_"...Around two months or so. I am sorry Lady Kore...I have been specially instructed not to mention any of this to you, but I felt it was wrong and not a friend-act if I continued to keep this from you,"_ he murmured apologetically and sounding extremely upset. _"I truly did not wish to keep this hidden from you, even right from the beginning."_

"But…why?" she swallowed and her fingers twitched. "Why wasn't I prohibited to know any of this?"

_"…Lord Hades did not wish for you to worry, only for you to enjoy yourself here."_

Hades… Kore clenched her hands and clamped her eyes shut as a mental turmoil started to rage in her mind. All these had happened because of him. The drastic increase in the amount of deaths…the sorrowful weather…everything. _Everything_. Even other divine beings were being dragged into this unwillingly. All at once her old hatred and anger poured back into her. Why was Hades so _selfish_? Did not wish for her to worry? Instead, he wanted her to enjoy herself? Keeping her from such facts…it just hurt her even more. Was the bastard too blind to see through his own thick fog of ambition?

That was it, she decided, she's had it.

Hermes had better prepare her trip home.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**- ENDING NOTE -**

.

.

Ah, I have taken a very long while to update this story, I am truly apologetic. After the examinations I sort of...started playing Fallout 3 for long periods of time and pretty much neglected my stories for gaming. For that I apologise again and do wish that this chapter proves to be satisfying to all you readers.

I will see you all again and do check back for Chapter Five. If you have any inquiries about the story, please do not hesitate to PM me about it and I will try my best to return a satisfactory answer.

And thank you all for being such a patient audience!

.

- OreoCoral

.

.

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

.


	6. Chapter Five

**- SILENT NIGHT** © 2013 -  
by OreoCoral

.

No part of this fictional story is to be sold, copied, translated or reproduced anywhere without my consent. All things, names, and several places mentioned in this story is part of Greek Mythology. Some details about certain things that I will be using here has been changed as well.

Please do not take this out of Fanfiction/Fictionpress or anywhere else where this fiction is posted officially under me. The website(s) where it is posted will be mentioned on the Author's profile.

.

/written-6/6/2013-/

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

.

The Messenger God was feeling very much frustrated and hot in the face. Not only had he the blasted job of flying here and there (_why_ in the gods' name had he came into existence with a pair of _wings_?), he too had the exhausting and frightening (for those scoffing, imagine being stuck with thousands of dead people who surround you literally everywhere and the stench of rotting flesh about) duty of transporting the souls of the Dead to the Underworld - blast that ferryman, Charon, he just couldn't do the job one-man alone - where the fearsome Hades ruled with an iron fist.

Nay, Hermes did not at all despise his two different occupations - he just found them too demanding at certain times. Especially now, with the Spring Goddess' mysterious and abrupt disappearance, he had to give many, _many_, messages from all around Greece to the King of the Gods - Zeus, who was too his father. It was truly exhausting.

In addition, when guiding the faded spirits to the World of the Dead, he would always have that feeling of anxiety and impatience. Why? Hermes still had thousands of letters or such to settle! Not only that, with all the sudden drastic increase in the number of deaths caused by that inconsolable Demeter, Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture, he had to escort even _more _souls! Could one imagine it? Barely being able to have even a moment of privacy and loneliness to himself! It was pure torture! Sometimes, the prospect of mortality was very much appealing to him.

As the winged god was about to take off in style from the Netherworld (gods always their utmost to look their best, especially Aphrodite, the vain Goddess of Love), a soft whisper from the constantly-blowing winds caught his sharp hearing.

"Hermes!" Surprised, he turned around to see who had so urgently called his name. Its' tone and sound was much too changed by the current, albeit sounding quite familiar. However, the dimness of the wretched place made it practically impossible to peer through and into, and he had to squint his bright blue eyes for several tense moments, surveying the dark, before a brief gleam of green caught his sight.

No...such a shade of emerald green...he knew...only one person had such a unique color...

"K-Kore?" he hesitantly stammered. "Is that you I hear?" To his devastating surprise, alarm, and relief, _she _did appear from the mist. But her appearance startled him much.

No longer had she have that lovely peachy tone in her skin. Instead, in its place was a deathly-pale glow, as white as though she were a ghost. Her long auburn curls seemed darker and a deeper shade of its original color. The two orbs which he had earlier caught glaringly as the figure advanced towards him in swift, rapid steps, all the while silent.

She was different, oh yes, no doubt about that. She no longer resembled the Spring as she had before, and as he knew her to look like.

She was now the very physical personification of Night.

Dead...dark...and breathtakingly beautiful, her darker charms gave off a total new aura and feeling; indeed a complete contrast to what Hermes was used to.

"You...you..." he was at a loss of words as Kore, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, lovely girl once-wrapped in sun, prisoner of Hades, stopped in her quiet steps before him. The god caught a glimmer of tears threatening to overflow her eyes and without speaking, he grabbed her in a hug and she returned it. When they pulled back, he frowned and spoke, "You...were here _all along_? If so...I am truly stunned. Whatever are you doing in such a god-forsaken place, sweet and dear friend? Who brought you here? For you alone can not make your way here alone with assistance."

"Indeed." Thankfully, her voice had no change to it. Hermes would have fainted on the stop if she sounded like an old hag; all raspy and weak. "Surprised, are you not?" she smiled sadly, but evident delight shone in her gaze at seeing one of her most beloved friends after such a long time.

"Surprised I am, as well as curious," Hermes breathed finally, after having held his breath throughout the whole time. "Would you care to explain yourself, for I still do not quite get it. From what is in front of me, I now know Lord Hades is the very cause of this. Chaos is erupting above, but here is rather calm. He is handling all the deaths well, don't you agree?" At the mention of Zeus' older brother, he noticed Kore's gaze hardened considerably and immediately he had the feeling something had occurred between the two.

"Shall I then?" Kore asked. "Well, it will be rather long, I'm afraid. It will no doubt take up quite some time. Would you still care to hear it? I fear someone may come while we speak, for I am prohibited to come here, actually, as Lord Hades does not allow it." Hermes blinked in confusion - Hades did not wish for her to come here? For what reason?

He had been under the thought that Kore was only in his domain for some matter (he did not think much about what sort it was), and would leave soon, after Kore told him it was the Underworld's ruler who had taken her here. But not telling anyone - especially Demeter - about it proven strange to Hermes. In addition, for two entire months! Wasn't that a bit strange? The timing seemed too long for this matter to be nothing special. As he thought more, a horrible suspicion started to settle in his mind.

"Kore...my dear, sweet, Kore...had you come here to escape the clutches of your mother?" he asked, shocked. Yes...that very reason fit all the puzzles together! But wait! He had never known Hades to be helpful...ah, Hermes sighed mentally, the puzzle had broken in pieces once more. "I am very much aware of how...protective and overbearing Lady Demeter can be. However, leaving without any sign...I must admit is terribly a bad mistake! Do you not know how much trouble your little adventure has caused?" Upon hearing this, Kore's eyes widened and she raised both hands in alarm.

"No!" she cried and immediately regretted her words. The place was so quiet, she remembered, that her speaking in such a way would cause echos. And echoes could be heard from far distances. Hastily she spun around and when she received the signal, turned back around and took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing more smoothly. "I would _never _run away from my poor mother. Rather, Lord Hades has abducted me here, all without my willingness."

Silence.

"He _what_!" Hermes screeched in sudden anger and Kore hurriedly clamped a hand over his mouth. When he stopped screaming unintelligent sentences against her skin, Kore pulled down her hand and gave him a stern look, yet a twinge of amusement could be seen in it as well. Clearly, his response had been dramatic and thus amused her. She then looked back as though searching for something or someone. By some unseen or unheard signal, she gave a nod and faced Hermes once more. He was still in shock.

"This...this is unbelievable...why would..." he trailed off and gave her a questioning look. The goddess blinked in turn.

"Perhaps we should discuss this with the others, once I return back?" she gave him a meaningful yet panicky look and the realisation hit him like a boulder crashing into his face.

"_Oh_, right, indeed," he muttered. "Very well, do you think you could leave by to day? Or perhaps you wish to...?" He did not have to complete his tense question. Kore nodded and took a step back back into the gloom. As she did so, a shadow concealed her eyes, and only two green lanterns could be seen. That was how dark it had now become, like some strange presence had shadowed the area even more. To his alarm, a pair of green eyes appeared beside her. But it was a stormy-green instead.

"I shall be back within a few minutes, please wait for me until then. If I do not return back here in around thirty minutes time, go and inform my mother of this." Without another word, the four orbs disappeared and all was silent. Hermes swallowed nervously and looked about his surroundings warily. As much as he was excited in seeing his friend again...for some reason...

He felt as though he was being watched.

- X -

_"Are you entirely sure of your decision to leave?"_ Herphastus asked quietly as he eyed his friend scramble about the spacious room. What she was looking for, he had no idea, for he knew there was nothing Kore wanted to keep from the Underworld when she returned. After several moments of silence, she looked at him and replied softly,

"I am, and I have no intention of going back against it."

_"...Very well...I shall miss you once you are gone."_ To this she swallowed visibly and walked slowly towards him. When he came of reach, she stretched out a hand that was trembling visibly. Giving his head a stroke, she whispered,

"I shall, as well. After all we have been through together...I shall miss you, Herphastus," she blinked and continued on. "And do give my absolute thanks to Asere as well. For without his assistance, I would never have been able to meet up with my dear friend, Hermes." After a few moments of silence, she looked about for a long while, as though remembering all that had occurred to her while in the Underworld before saying, "I have to go now."

_"I wish you all the best, Lady Kore! Should I ever have the chance to see you once more, I shall grab it tightly!"_ the bird chirped sadly as the Spring Goddess finally found what she was looking for. She hastily folded the beautiful dress she had donned on while inspecting the narcissus which had led to her abduction and headed for the closed doors. As she opened it silently, she exchanged several words with a waiting Asere before returning back to Herphastus.

"This," she murmured. "Is something for you to keep as memory of me, in the case in which I shall never return here." She then deposited a large pink rose into his cage. It was stunning, all would admit, once they laid eyes upon it. It looked ordinary, but in fact had healing powers when one smelt it. "I have given a blue one to Asere. This flower will never wither in time nor die in any conditions. It is eternal."

With that, she turned and left the area which had once been inhabited by her, but no longer.

- X -

He was furious. So very furious indeed. Upon hearing the news brought to him by one of his servants who had seen and heard everything, he had flown into a rage. He managed to not overreact though. Yet mentally, he was practically howling in fury. How _dare _them?

As Hades, the dreaded one of all, stalked swiftly and silently towards where he knew the brainless winged god was, he couldn't but help feel a suffocating amount of despair and desperation in him. Why had it come to this? How had this managed to happen? Of course, there was no doubt which divine being had planned all these and was the mastermind of the now-occurring escape.

Kore...his eyes shut tightly and he pursed his thin lips. Hadn't she been happy here? Just a moment ago she had been laughing and smiling and nodding her head. But now she was attempting to leave the Underworld secretly. To be frank, he had already been expecting a time like this to arrive from the start. He knew her not to be one who gave in easily. Much less agree to stay in such a damp and cold place devoid of any warmth and light. However, he had hoped. Hoping quietly for such a tragic day to never come. Yet come it had. And now he was going to receive its full blow.

Ironic it seemed, to suddenly experience this much pain and anger just after the pleasant feeling of happiness and delight had evaporated. As much as he tried to shake it off, he knew from the start of Kore's abrupt change in behaviour - which had happened several days past - that something unpleasant was to unfold itself in time to come.

Hades was most definitely curious and dismayed by her show of coolness and stone-like expressions the day after he had brought her to the heavenly Fields of Paradise. Had something gone wrong? Why was she, most pure and beautiful of them all, looking so displeased and cold; similar to how she been been over a month or so ago.

Whenever he tried an attempt to even _speak _with her following that, his requests would always, with no doubt, be rejected rather politely. She, at times, would dine with him, though rarely. But hardly a word would leave her lips. She would just eat a quarter of her meal and make her leave. Still he did not expect anything to occur. In fact, he thought it to be a side effect of her feeling and being homesick, and was patient.

When he started to notice her talk more with the intelligent beast, Herphastus, and the Asere, he would become quite irked. Perhaps the reason why his guest had been so distant and had refused all his offers - apart from times when she at least agreed to have a small meal with him - was due to some unheard and unspoken plans amongst the two of his subjects. Did she prefer their company over his? It had to be the reason!

Oddly, at times when had caught the Spring Goddess whispering softly to her feathery companion, the God of the Underworld would detect strong waves of stressed emotions - despite them trying to be suppressed - rolling off the fauna but would soon be replaced with relief. What was being exchanged between the two friends, he had not so much of a clue. In the end he had concluded it to be nothing more than arguments that were swiftly solved.

On the other hand, he would see the beloved brother of the Erinyes shaking his head and his lips forming incomprehensible sentences and words when speaking with his mistress. Curiously, after a while, Asere had alas nodded his head once and a seemingly relieved expression had painted itself all over the lady's features. Hades did not like to think of what possibilities there was which could have caused such an uncanny event to take place. Thus he did not.

Now he knew. Now he knew what exactly what conspiring matter was circling the trio. They were all involved in one teeny tiny objective. Kore had pleaded for them to assist in her little mission! What more, they had even agreed! In a way, he had been betrayed. Yet the only factor which had hurt him the most was Kore's decision to leave them without notice or warning. But then, her ambition wouldn't succeed if she had told him, no? Why exactly had she decided to do so, he did not yet know.

But he would know soon. He would force it out of her mouth.

- X -

"I _must _go there!" the goddess insisted almost desperately as she paced the wide marble tiles in a hurried pace. Her sky-blue eyes were unusually bright and filled with a hard look. Yet Zeus could see hidden anger swirling in them as well. No doubt she wished to head to the cold Underworld to retrieve her beloved daughter...as well as wring the life out of her oldest brother. She had just finally returned to Mount Olympus, all haggard and exhausted. Yet now she was energised. "He has my Kore - how can I just stand here while I know she is all but close to me now?"

"What if you were too late?" he broke in abruptly, and this got hold of her attention to focus on him. His sister swung to face him, eyes wide and an expression mixed with disbelief and horror pasted onto her features. He repeated, "What if the time you come to take her back, she has already belonged to Hades' domain?" After several moments of deafening silence - apart from Nature's daily routine - she finally replied in a strong but slightly-wavering voice,

"She would not have eaten anything in that blasted place, and she will continue to do so until I have come to her."

"Oh, yes?" Zeus nearly sneered. "How are you so sure of your words? Kore is growing older, my dearest Demeter, adolescence may change that. Do not deceive yourself, fellow subject, you very well _know _that such a possibility - no matter how terrible its consequences may seem to her and to others - may happen." But still she did not step down. After all, Demeter was known to be one of stubborn nature.

"She will not," she declared fiercely, a fierce determination swimming in those aqua orbs. "She is my child. I know her well. And I am certain she will _not_," she shot Zeus a cold glare. "Try something such as that which will ever confine her to the unbreakable bars of the Underworld, where our brother Hades rule. If you are still attempting to stop me in my journey to the Netherworld, then I'd rather you give up. Nothing will work on me, that I can assure you of. If there is nothing else, I shall take my leave, _King _Zeus." This she said in a mocking tone, and irritation bit at him as he watched her do a mocking little courtesy which was hardly done properly. Just as she was about to transfigure into her well-known-and-seen figure of a bird, he said, "Indeed you are unteachable." Immediately she spun around and hissed furiously,

"You think you know much, Zeus," she spat, dropping all formalities. Clearly she was feeling extremely annoyed at his words, for many goddesses were easily offended. "You think you know what's best for Kore. My, am I surprised. The almighty King of the Skies, who hardly spends time with his own daughter, thinks he knows what's good for her and perhaps everyone!"

"You are becoming deluded, Demeter," he forced himself to reply calmly and smoothly. He would not react angrily and childishly. He was a god. "Look about you - see what you have done to this beloved world of ours! The humans are withering away like plants, and the atmosphere is terribly cold and dead! Why can't you just _let go _of what Hades has done? For all we may know, our daughter may even be _enjoying _herself there!

"Now, let's pull Hades into the picture," he continued before he could be interrupted by the now-fuming-but-listening Demeter. "He has been but alone for eons. Apart from several of his loyal and trustworthy subjects, he has no one apart from them and his kingdom to keep him company. How can wanting companionship be so wrong to you?"

"He does not truly love my Kore, as he says he does," his younger sibling hissed. "You may try to say otherwise, but I _know _he does not. Would you kidnap the one you love and cause them so much negative emotions just for your own selfish reasons? I think not. You would want the best for them. But Hades - say he loves Kore or not - had not given a penny for her thoughts before just whisking her away! And all for what? Just for her to become his Queen and wife!"

"Hades has not felt love for one before. He must have felt that it would be much too unbearable if she had not belonged to him." When she still seemed unmovable, he tried once more to reason with her. "Would you at least _attempt _to place yourself into his shoes?" he paused. "Throughout your entire life of being, you have not been attracted to anyone, no matter how nice or good they were. When someone finally catches your eye, you know it could be centuries or even never before you felt this away again! If Hades had left Kore alone, he would become ever more lonely, and may never again find one similar to her."

"I do not care of his feelings."

"Alas, he is our brother... He is _your _brother!"

"As much as I may feel 'sorry' for him at the current moment," she nearly sneered. "By doing this, I am actually saving the _both _of them!"

"And from what exactly, if I may so humbly ask?" Zeus growled, a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. Frustrated gnawed at him. Why was she so _blind _to everything?

"Kore would not be hurt, and Hades can always find another woman to toy with!" Demeter replied almost indignantly.

"_What_?" Zeus exclaimed. "Is that you think? You think Hades just sees Kore as a _plaything_? If so, you are indeed very blind to the world. Especially the people. Hades isn't that way, if you must know."

"How are you so sure of that?" she laughed. "Hades is a mysterious man, as all know. He may have a hidden personality, and possibly the current way he is now may just be a facade to fool everyone! Who _truly _has any idea how he is like? Definitely not you, my sweet brother. You two hardly get along, if not better than me and him at all! So why are you defending him and supporting his actions now?" she suddenly added with a hard edge, and a gleam shone in her now-narrowed eyes. She had not forgotten the fact that it was _he_ who had given the consent to Hades to marry Kore in the first place. "Have you had something to hide? For I do not believe you two became the best of brothers overnight. He must have promised you something in turn."

Silence fell. Zeus was cornered.

Blast it! Darn it! He should have been more careful with his words! In spite of the fact of the Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture's ignorant and arrogant attitude, she was too well-known for the ability of being intelligent and able to find loopholes in nearly everything told to her. But then...an idea - thankfully it was a marvelously brilliant idea - removed its covers in his head.

He knew of what was currently happening in the Underworld, due to Hades' weekly letter to him (it was delivered personally by Thanatos; Hermes was not trusted to do the job). To be frank, persuading Hades to do this had been a difficult and tiring job indeed. Hades was not at all eager to tell him of his affairs but knew that his words had a point. If Zeus was updated with the details, he could devise a plan should anything go wrong. Like now, where Demeter was so very close to going to the Underworld and retrieving Kore herself...and spoiling his gift from Hades.

When the news came to him that Kore's behaviour had somewhat changed...he had at once expected the plan of running away to be executed soon. And now the time had come. Several minutes before he had met up with Demeter, Thanatos had come from the abyss and had informed that his lord was now attempting to slow the process of Kore getting away. Perhaps _this _was the only way to buy time and maybe Hades would succeed in his intentions and the gift would be delivered.

It would be a huge risk to be near a furious Demeter, and Zeus thought how at times he was too nice for his own good.

Several moments later, the scream of an enraged goddess shook the very earth.

- X -

The second the ground vibrated, anxiety, curiosity, and chaos erupted about. The shivering mortals jumped with fright and many fell to the ice-covered ground, in shock and some dead to the sudden impact. Large groups suspected that something terrible had occurred and millions thought it to be the cause of a god's anger. Others, well, they just concluded it to be an upcoming natural disaster. Within minutes, the paranoid people began to flee their former homes while the rest at once offered their prayers (and whatever remaining offerings they could spare) to every god for they had no knowledge of which angry ethereal being had shown their fury to the world.

The remaining Olympians, who were all in different regions and states (they had left Mount Olympus to gaze sadly at the once-beautiful and warm earth), at once gathered in Olympus by one of the heavenly pavilions. Immediately Ares cried out the moment all were comfortably seated.

"We have all heard this dreadful scream. The mortals, thankfully, only felt the impact of the scream. But not we. We have heard it, loud and clear, and it belongs to a woman!" he paused and swiftly scanned the gathered crowd below him. Once he was certain, he continued, "Alas, it is Demeter who have let out this piercing shriek." Murmurs aroused and Athena spoke.

"But why has she screamed so loudly? We all know she is missing her daughter, Kore, Goddess of Spring. Was this just another show of her despair?" The gods and goddesses exchanged glances and began to wonder the reason. Majority of them were deciding upon the conclusion that it was nothing more than her screaming out her heart-pain. However, Hera suddenly spoke up.

"Demeter may not be with us at the current time..." she trailed off and her eyes narrowed as her gaze moved over each and every one of her comrades. "But what of Zeus? Why is he not here? We should consider _this _as well." It was obvious to all that Hera, Queen of the Gods and consort to Zeus, was not at all pleased with the absence of her husband. Clearly suspicion was forming in her mind. After several moments of silence, Dionysus wondered out loud, "Is this all connected?"

"You must mean by the possible connection of King Zeus' attendance and Lady Demeter's cry, yes?" Artemis suggested and Dionysus nodded. All fell silent, contemplating this shocking piece of knowledge. Without warning, Apollo jumped up and shouted out his thoughts, "Something bad must have happened to have caused this scream! I say we ought to go and search for the two to clear this once and for all!"

"But what if it isn't Demeter who had cried?" Poseidon abruptly said, and looked around at the faces surrounding him. "What if Ares' words were wrong? Demeter is sad, yes, and thus we know she wouldn't bother coming to us when such a thing occurs for she is too much wrapped in her own mind. Especially now when her daughter has gone missing for over a month. That leaves only Zeus."

"King Zeus is probably comforting Demeter," Aphrodite said and nearly winced as Hera's glare nearly scorched her flawless skin. Hurriedly she added, "Or he must have went in search for the scream's source...if Lord Poseidon is right." When Hera looked away, she silently breathed a sigh of relief. Ares chuckled to himself at her stupidity and poor choice of words, and Athena stifled a laugh at the sight of the Goddess of Love's expression.

"What of Hades?" Hephaestus wondered and realisation dawned upon them all. "Surely he must have heard this sharp sound as well."

"Hmph," Poseidon snorted. "The affairs of the Upperworld and others is no concern of his. I think the recent deaths caused by shock, coldness, starvation and others must look to be a blessing from his eyes. No matter if his domain must be feeling slightly crowded; he is the God of Wealth, he can expand his kingdom to fit the requirements." And the subject was dropped. However, before anyone else could speak, another screamed shattered the silence.

"_Zeus!_"

The answer was clear.

"Well, now that it is obvious..." Ares muttered and the rest agreed. They all set off in the direction where Demeter's furious aura was starting to wrap around them.

Below, the gods of the Underworld winced in recognition of the muffled voice.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**- ENDING NOTE -**

.

.

Oh my goodness, I apologise deeply for being inactive on this website for such a long period of time. I guessed I must have been carried away by games and such. In addition, the haze in Singapore was dampening my mood, and so I did not feel like typing chapters. However, now that the haze has considerably subsided...I think I'm in a much better and motivated mood. Ha ha!

Probably a few of you may think it is coming to the end of Silent Night after reading this chapter. But I assure you...it is not. I have other plans in mind for this story.

Guiltily, I admit that the June Holidays are coming to an end, and school reopens next week and thus I may not have much time to update my fictional stories. However, I will try my best to release new chapters as soon as I can. But it would probably take a week or so, yet it may be earlier as well. It all depends on my schedule for the week.

I will see you all again and do check back for Chapter Six. If you have any inquiries about the story, please do not hesitate to PM me about it and I will try my best to return a satisfactory answer.

In addition, do check out my Phantom of the Opera fictional story as well. Link is posted on my profile.

I thank you all for being such a _patient _audience! You have my gratitude, Readers!

.

- OreoCoral

.

.

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

.


End file.
